Fanfic Yunjae : A Thousand Vows For You
by jaeho love
Summary: "Ya, aku berani bersumpah sejuta kali bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi dari sisiku." Lelaki yang mengucapkan janji setia untukku adalah orang yang hanya beberapa kali aku temui dan dia adalah adik iparku... - Yunjae, GS, Romance, REPOST
1. Chapter 1

_**A Thousand Vows For You**_

_**Cast : **_

_**Kim Jaejoong**_

_**Jung Yunho**_

_**Jung Il Woo**_

_**Kim Heechul**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari pernikahan merupakan hari yang dinanti oleh setiap mempelai wanita. Dituntun oleh seorang ayah dari depan gerbang altar hingga menuju altar dan di sambut oleh jabatan hangat mempelai pria yang akan mengikat janji sehidup semati dihadapan Tuhan. Dengan dikelilingi para tamu yang ikut merasakan sakralnya pernikahan hingga menitihkan air mata karena tak mampu menahan rasa haru mereka.

Namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi Jaejoong. Dengan gaun panjang warna putih dan wajahnya yang cantik terpoles make up tertutupi oleh kelambu indah tidak mampu menutupi kemarahannya. Hal itu wajar saja. Sebagai seorang Yeoja yang malam sebelumnya merasa berbunga-bunga sampai ingin melambung ke angkasa, Jaejoong yang detik ini merasa seperti dilempar kembali ke bumi. Jaejoong harus menelan pil pahit karena Jung Il Woo, yang harusnya berperan menjadi mempelai pria di pernikahan ini malahan kabur bersama yeoja lain.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong bisa saja mengikuti jejak Il woo dengan kabur untuk menghindari rasa malunya, tapi mengingat Orang tua Il Woo sangat berharap banyak padanya menyebabkan Jaejoong harus menahan agar tidak menangis tersedu-sedu dibalik kelambunya. Jika saat ini ia memegang pisau dan berada dihadapan Jung Il Woo, mungkin Jaejoong sudah menancapkan pisau itu sedalam-dalamnya di dada Namja yang telah mengkhianatinya. Tapi, beruntung Tuhan masih mau melindungi Namja yang kini tertanam di benak Jaejoong sebagai lelaki kurang ajar!

Sesampainya di depan altar, pendeta pun menyambut kedatangannya dengan heran sekaligus bingung. Yeoja yang akan menikah itu hanya datang sendiri tanpa pendamping. Jaejoong yang merasakan kekikukan itu hanya menundukkan kepala tanpa berani menatap ke arah sang pendeta. Terdengar keramaian bisikkan dari para tamu undangan yang terus memperdebatkan kemana perginya sang mempelai pria. Hal itu semakin memojokkan posisi Jaejoong sebagai satu-satunya mempelai di altar.

" Maaf, jika boleh saya tahu dimanakah mempelai pria? Apakah pernikahan ini masih ingin dilanjutkan?" tanya pendeta yang menyentak Jaejoong dari tundukkannya.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa mengucapkan satu huruf pun dari bibir plumnya yang dibalut lipstick merah marun. Semuanya terasa kaku baginya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Kini, habislah sudah masa depan yang ia rencanakan selama ini. Satu dibenaknya adalah sebuah perceraian. Saat ia hendak mengatakannya tiba-tiba posisi mempelai pria telah terisi. Namja itu kini memosisikan diri tepat di samping kanan Jaejoong layaknya pengantin pria yang harusnya mendampinginya, sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

" Ya, aku ingin melanjutkannya.." Ujar seorang Namja yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping kanan Jaejoong seolah dialah mempelai yang ditunggu-tunggu. Jaejoong hanya bisa tertegun melihat Namja yang datang itu adalah Jung Yunho, Namdongsaeng Il Woo yang juga merupakan calon adik iparnya. Meski Yunho lebih tua dari Jaejoong, sudah sepantasnya Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Nunna' mengingat status Jaejoong sebagai istri dari Il Woo. Tapi, hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi mereka sekarang.

"Aku sekarang berdiri disini sebagai mempelai pria menggantikan Hyungku. Bisa kita mulai sumpahnya?" tanya Yunho dengan nada bicara yang datar dan ketus. Mata musangnya menatap lurus ke depan.

Jaejoong menggeram mendengar betapa mudahnya Namja ini mengucapkan kalimat yang seharusnya sebagai penentu hidup Jaejoong, "Kau? Untuk apa kau disini? Jika saja kau tidak disini aku akan mengatakan kepada pendeta bahwa aku ingin menceraikan..."

Belum selesai Jaejoong melanjutkan omelannya, Yunho sudah membekap mulutnya, "Kakak ipar,...Diamlah! ini bukan waktunya untuk berdebat. Ucapkan saja sumpahmu." Ingatnya pelan sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tangannya yang sebelumnya mendekap mulut Jaejoong.

Sejenak terpikir oleh Jaejoong untuk melempar sepatu hak 7 centinya itu ke kepala Namja yang dengan terang-terangan sudah mempermalukannya di depan umum. Andai dia bukan Jung Yunho, adik dari Namja jahat yang ia cintai, mungkin Jaejoong sudah membunuhnya detik itu juga.

Pendeta sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. Tapi hal itu tak mengubah pendirian Yunho yang masih mematung disamping Jaejoong dengan wajah dinginnya.

" Hei, coba kau lihat. Bukankah dia adalah adik Jung Il Woo, si mempelai pria. Apakah Il Woo melarikan diri karena dia sedang bersama Yeoja lain?" bisik salah satu tamu undangan wanita yang berbicara pada rekan sebelahnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong seakan ingin runtuh seketika. Benar-benar memalukan. Ini adalah pernikahan yang sudah direncanakan olehnya dan Il Woo. Bagaimana bisa disebut paksaan jika dilihat dari interior pernikahan yang teratur bertemakan pesta kebun tertata rapi. Orang buta pun juga bisa merasakannya!

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan ada sesuatu yang menelungkup tangannya dengan hangat. Bahkan lebih hangat dari sebuah selimut. "Aku disini untuk menyelamatkanmu dan keluargaku dari peristiwa yang memalukan ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengirim pesan bahwa dia belum siap menerima semua ini dan tidak ingin melanjutkan lebih jauh. Dan jika Eomma dan Appa menginginkan ini tetap berlanjut, maka carilah Namja lain untuk mendampingimu. Jadi, aku memutuskan bahwa akulah Namja lain itu. " ucap Yunho yang menatap Jaejoong dengan sepasang mata musangnya yang terkesan dingin.

Jaejoong seperti melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik mata musang itu. Dan semakin lama, semakin membuat Jaejoong merasakan bahwa ia mulai merasakan napasnya seolah berhenti. Tapi disisi lain ia sadar bahwa pengutaraan Yunho mengenai pesan Il Woo untuknya seakan menusuk tulangnya yang paling terdalam. Ia merasa bahwa Namja itu sudah mempermainkan acara sakral ini seperti sebuah taruhan.

"Jadi, apakah pernikahan ini bisa kita mulai? Mengingat bahwa disini sudah ada mempelai pria?" tanya pendeta yang memecahkan pandangan pesona yang disiratkan oleh Jaejoong untuk Yunho. Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho sama-sama mengangguk mendengar perintah dari sang pendeta untuk melanjutkan acara ini.

Dengan seksama, pendeta membaca pra sumpah untuk mengikatkan hubungan antara Jaejoong dan 'pengganti' Il Woo itu untuk waktu yang entah siapa pun tidak tahu. Semua tergantung masing-masing kedua belah pihak. Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho sama terdiamnya seribu bahasa. Mereka medengar semua ucapan pendeta dengan baik.

"Sekarang, apakah kau menerima pria ini sebagai suamimu? Menjaganya dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, dalam keadaan hidup maupun mati?" tanya pendeta kepada Jaejoong yang terus menundukkan kepala dengan dalih menyembunyikan isak tangisnya.

"Ya." Balas Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar karena isakkannya dibalik kelambu yang ia gunakan.

"Sekarang, apakah kau menerima Yeoja ini sebagai istrimu? Menjaganya dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, dalam keadaan hidup maupun mati?" tanya pendeta kepada Yunho yang sejak awal terus menatap kearah pendeta dengan serius sebelum memandang ke arah Jaejoong yang masih tersedu dibalik kelambunya.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong kedalam dekapan tangannya lagi dan memandang Jaejoong dengan senyuman hangat, "_Ya, aku berani bersumpah sejuta kali bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi dari sisiku_."

Wajah Jaejoong merona. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan bahwa saat ini jantungnya berlomba-lomba berdetak seperti berada di lintasan arena balap kuda. Belum pernah ada seseorang dihidupnya, termasuk Il Woo yang mengatakan kata-kata indah selain janji-janji busuk mereka. Yunho-lah, Namja yang pertama kali membuat perasaannya mengembang, seakan kupu-kupu sedang menari di perutnya.

_Lelaki yang mengucapkan janji setia untukku adalah orang yang hanya beberapa kali aku temui dan dia adalah adik iparku..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

**Kalo yang pernah baca komik blanc marie – Yoshihara Yuki pasti ga akan asing sama cuplikan diatas. Tapi tenang kok ini bukan remake. Ya Cuma terinspirasi setelah baca komik itu tadi.. plot dan jalan ceritanya nanti juga bakalan beda. Tapi kalo ada yang tanya ini remake-nya iya? bisa jadi iya... kalo readers pada mau lanjut, bakalan aku lanjut FF ini. Gomawo chingu **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Thousand Vows For You**_

_**Chapter : 2/?**_

_**Genre : Marriage life, romance, GS**_

_**Cast : **_

_**Kim Jaejoong**_

_**Jung Yunho**_

_**Jung Il Woo**_

_**Kim Heechul**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kita itu seperti kumpulan serpihan puzzle. Pada mulanya semua tersebar secara acak. Mulai dari langkah pertama dengan menyusunnya barulah semua itu akan tampak jelas gambar dari serpihan puzzle itu.._

Nyonya Jung Jaejoong, itulah Marga yang disandang dibelakang nama Jaejoong, menggantikan marga Kim-nya. Ia menjadi nyonya dengan embel-embel 'Jung' sejak pernikahan kacaunya yang baru berlangsung 48 jam yang lalu. Meskipun terlihat mengesankan memakai nama konglomerat, bagi Jaejoong adalah sebuah noda yang membekas di riwayat hidupnya. Nama marga itu ia sandang bukan karena sebuah pernikahan yang terhormat dan romantis, melainkan insiden yang menyebabkan diriya terseret dalam lubang kehancuran. Dimana dihari pernikahan, Namja yang harusnya menjadi suaminya pergi meninggalkannya di altar dan digantikan oleh adik iparnya sendiri.

"Kakak Ipar, tolong ambilkan aku semangkuk nasi lagi!" pinta Yunho tanpa dosa. Ia yang saat itu sedang menikmati sarapan paginya sebelum pergi ke kantor. Yunho hari ini menggunakan setelan jas hitam dengan rambut yang diberi gel. Rambut itu ditata rapi ke belakang dan memperlihatkan Yunho setua ayahnya.

"Baiklah, adik ipar." Balas Chika sambil mendeathglare namja itu saat memberikan nasi yang telah ia tambahkan di mangkuk marmer untuk Yunho.

Meskipun telah menikahi Yunho secara tidak sengaja, tapi Namja itu masih tetap memanggilnya dengan sebut kakak ipar. Padahal sudah seharusnya Yunho memanggil Jaejoong atau yeobo dengan panggilan layaknya seorang suami kepada istrinya. Usia Yunho saat ini adalah 30 tahun sedangkan Jaejoong baru berusia 27 tahun. Sudah selayaknya Yunho memanggil Jaejoong tanpa embel-embel 'Kakak ipar'.

"Berhentilah memanggil istrimu dengan sebutan kakak ipar, Yunnie-ah. Dia sekarang adalah istrimu." Ucap Mr. Jung sambil menyerumpun tehnya.

Yunho menatap dengan mata musangnya datar dan tidak menanggapi ucapan appanya. Ia hanya menatap dingin seolah-seolah dunia ini terasa sangat membosankan.

"Bagaimana pun, secara hukum kakak ipar tetaplah istri dari Hyung." Balasnya lagi.

"Apakah dia sudah menghubungimu?" lanjut Yunho sambil menatap tanpa dosa ke arah Jaejoong.

_Disgusting!_ Jaejoong ingin sekali menyumpal mulut kecil adik iparnya itu dengan mangkuk. Betapa dingin dan datarnya kalimat pertanyaan itu. Apakah Yunho tidak mengerti perasaannya setelah Hyungnya itu membuatnya malu di hari pernikahannya dan menyuruh orang lain untuk menggantikannya sebagai mempelai pria.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan menyeringai kesal karena Yunho, "Aku rasa saat ini dia sedang bersama yeoja lain. Mungkin karena aku bukan istri yang baik." Ujar Jaejoong sebelum ia mengambil satu langkah keluar dari ruangan meja makan. "Maka dari itu lebih baik aku pergi dari rumah ini"

Suasana hening tiba-tiba menyambut. Yunho sama sekali tidak menanggapi luapan kekesalan kakak iparnya itu. Setelah mendengarnya, ia kembali menyendokkan makanannya ke mulut dengan santai. Kemudian muncul reaksi pucat pasi diwajah bumonim Yunho yang mendengar ucapan ketus dari menantunya. Mereka berusaha untuk menenangkan suasana agar tidak menyinggung sedikitpun perasaan Jaejoong.

Sebelum Jaejoong keluar dari ruang makan, eomonimnya berhasil mencegahnya dan menuntun menantu kesayangannya itu untuk kembali ke ruang makan, "jongie-ah, jangan seperti itu. Kami semua sangat menyayangimu. Jangan dengarkan anak, bodoh itu."

"Yunnie-ah, bicaralah yang baik kepada istrimu. Meskipun disurat pernikahan masih tertera nama il woo sebagai suami tapi, biar bagaimanapun kaulah lelaki yang bersaksi dihadapan Tuhan, bukan il woo." Ujar Mrs. Jung dengan wajah yang siap membunuh anak bungsunya itu.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Mr. Jung. "Jongie-ah, kami sangat menyayangi kamu seperti anak kami sendiri. Kami akan berusaha untuk membuatmu senyaman mungkin disini." Ujarnya sambil meraih tangan menantunya dan menggenggamnya. Kemudian Mr. Jung menginjak kaki Yunho, "Anak bodoh! Ini semua karena ucapanmu yang tidak berguna itu."

"Oh, Oke, kalau begitu aku minta maaf, Kakak ipar." Balasnya pada Jaejoong dan kemudian kembali lagi pada makanan paginya.

Seketika suasana hati Jaejoong kembali melembut. Perlakuan Mertuanya sangat menyentuh hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, sudah sejak lama ia merindukan kasih sayang sebuah keluarga yang hangat. Jaejoong adalah anak dari panti asuhan yang dibuang oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Sejak usia 16 tahun, ia sudah bekerja banting tulang untuk memenuhi kehidupannya sendiri sampai Jaejoong bertemu dengan il Woo yang saat itu adalah atasannya disebuah kantor periklanan. Baru saja menjalani masa pacaran selama 6 bulan, il woo sudah melamarnya.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hai, Jaejoong-ah." sapa Ronny._

_Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk merapihkan berkas langsung sumringah menoleh ke arah bosnya itu. _

"_Ah...Selamat Pagi Bos!"_

_Jung il woo yang tadinya berdiri di ambang pintu melangkah ke arah meja Jaejoong. ia mulai mendekatkan pandangannya kepada wanita itu. _

"_Malam ini ada acara?" tanya il woo dengan senyuman khas playboy._

"_ani." Jawabnya heran._

"_Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Tandasnya. Ia meraih lembut tangan kanan putih pucat Jaejoong dan sebuah cincin yang diambilnya dari salah satu saku celananya tersemat dijari manis Jaejoong. Cincin berbatu rubi biru tersebuh melingkar manis dijarinya yang mungil. Jaejoong terharu sekaligus bahagia. Belum pernah ia menerima sesuatu yang sangat indah, bahkan sangat berarti dari seseorang. Dengan penuh harapan ia memandang il woo._

"_Ke rumah orang tuaku. Aku ingin meminta restu untuk menikahimu..."_

_Jaejoong hanya diam dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Betapa tidak, namja tampan, pintar, berkelas, bertubuh tinggi 6 kaki, berambut coklat serta matanya yang coklat dan berkulit layaknya susu meminang seorang wanita yang berasal dari kalangan rendah, yang hanya memiliki tinggi 158 dan berkulit pucat sepertinya. Rasanya seperti akan terbang ke awan yang tinggi tanpa pernah mau lagi untuk kembali ke bumi. _

_**End Of Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tapi, namja ini dengan cepatnya melemparnya lagi ke bumi dengan meninggalkannya di pesta pernikahan yang seharusnya ia hadiri sebagai mempelai pria. Dan kini ia harus berurusan dengan manusia berhati dingin, yunho.

"Aku pergi." Pamit yunho setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Kemudian disusul oleh jaejoong yang membawakan tas kerjanya dan mengantarkan suaminya untuk bekerja. Sejurus yunho langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mengambil tas itu,

"Jika kau keberatan dengan ini, hari ini kau bisa pergi dari sini." Ujar yunho ketus.

_Dasar Gila! Begitu mudahnya ia berkata seperti itu. Apa dia berpikir aku tidak punya hati menyakiti orang tuanya yang begitu baik padaku._

Jika jaejoong memang keberatan dengan semua ini ia akan pergi sudah sejak saat il woo meninggalkannya di Altar. Tapi, karena appa dan eomma mertuanya yang baik yang mampu menahannya dirumah itu sebagai istri yang tak jelas siapa suaminya.

Jaejoong hanya menyunggingkan senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan itu, "Kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu. Aku bisa mengatasinya jika aku keberatan."

yunho tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun. Hanya kedataran diwajahnya yang ia tunjukkan setelah mendengar respon dari istrinya itu. namja itu memasuki pintu kemudi dan menjalankan mobil merci hitamnya dengan laju stabil. Sebelum meninggalkan pekarangan rumah, yunho terus memperhatikan jaejoong yang masih mematung memandangi mobilnya. Mata musang itu masih menatap tajam yeoja yang harusnya menjadi kakak iparnya. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman didalam dadanya karena telah berbicara seperti itu pada istrinya.

_Apa ini? Bukankah dia terpaksa karena pernikahan ini. Kenapa dia terus menahan diri dirumah jika perasaannya saat ini tercabik-cabik. Aku harus secepatnya membereskan masalah ini dengan hyung, sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin sulit._

.

.

.

_**Jaejoong'POV**_

Cukup mengesankan bagiku jika seorang jung yunho sehari saja bersikap baik padaku. Meski aku istrinya, tapi, dia tidak berhak memperlakukanku seperti sebuah property. Aku yakin diluar sana pasti banyak gadis-gadis simpanannya yang entah berapa jumlahnya. Seperti layaknya sebuah pepatah Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, pasti sifat gemar bermain dengan wanita akan sama seperti sifat il woo.

Aku memperhatikan mobil yunho yang semakin lama, semakin jauh dari pekarangan rumah. Keren. Tapi, dingin. Menurutku yunho mempunyai tampilan fisik yang tidak buruk, malah sangat menarik. Rambut coklat yang selalu berantakan, kulitnya yang berwarna tan, otot-ototnya yang atletis dan mata musangnya yang bisa menghipnotis siapa saja. Tunggu?! Mata musang?! Kenapa ciri fisiknya berbeda dengan il woo dan bumonim nya. Il woo memiliki kulit yang putih dan mata coklatnya, sedangkan ibu dan ayah mertuaku juga memiliki ciri fisik yang sama dengan il woo. Apa mungkin yunho bukan...

Tapi, biar bagaimana pun orang tua yunho memperlakukannya layaknya seorang anak lelaki yang sangat ia sayangi. Mungkin lelaki itu diberi kelebihan yang sangat lebih dari Tuhan. Akan lebih baik lagi jika yunho mampu menujukkan sikap baiknya padaku. Mungkin perlahan aku bisa mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

"jongie-ah." panggil ibu mertuaku yang sedang asyik merapihkan kebun bunga. "Maukah kau membantu eoma, nak?" lanjutnya.

Aku segera menghampiri ibuku yang saat itu sedang memotong daun yang layu pada tanaman bungan lily putih. Aku segera mengambil gunting dan sarung tangan untuk membantu menggunting daun yang layu pada bunga lily itu. Jika aku perhatikan dengan jeli, Lebih dari 2 hektar keluarga ini menanam bunga-bunga di taman yang terletak di sudut pekarangan rumah. Tapi, yang paling mendominasi adalah bunga lily putih. Ditaman ini juga dibangun sebuah ruangan yang dikelilingi 4 tiang disetiap sudutnya. Yang membuatnya menarik adalah terdapat lilitan bunga mawar pada setiap tiang. Benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Wah, Indahnya." Gumamku tanpa sadar saat menyaksikan bangunan itu. Ucapanku rupanya terdengar oleh ibu mertuaku yang langsung memandang ke arahku dan rupanya dia berada disampingku.

"Memang. Yunho yang mendesainnya sendiri. Ia sangat menyukai ruangan itu." Balasnya padaku.

"Apakah yunho membangun itu karena eomma menyukai bunga mawar?" tanyaku polos.

Ibu mertuaku sedang asyik mencium aroma bunga menjawabnya dengan senyuman, "Tidak. Bukan aku, tapi yunho." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari salah satu bunga yang ia cium.

Aku tidak mau bertanya lebih banyak lagi kepadanya. Karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik senyumannya itu. Sebagian menyiratkan rasa sayang pada anak bungsunya itu, tapi sebagian lagi adalah senyuman yang menyiratkan suatu keterpaksaan. Memang sudah kurasakan memang ada keanehan pada keluarga ini.

Setelah selesai membantu eomma ditaman, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku, atau lebih bisa disebut kamar yunho. Sejak awal pernikahan yunho membawaku, aku memutuskan untuk tidak pisah kamar darinya. Selain merepotkan, aku tidak berharap banyak pada pernikahan ini. Aku hanya ingin semua berjalan apa adanya. Kamar itu menurutku sangat luas untuk kami berdua. Terdiri dari kamar mandi didalamnya dan ruangan kerja yang langsung terhubung lewat kamar kami. Kasurnya juga berukuran king dengan 4 tiang di setiap sudutnya. Bagaikan tempat tidur seorang raja.

Aku memandangi satu persatu foto-foto yang terpasang di dinding kamar yunho. Semua menggambarkan namja itu difoto tanpa sengaja. Mulai dari pose membaca buku ditaman, menunggangi kuda, sampai...tunggu. Astaga..! itu foto yunho yang sedang berpose bertelanjang dada. Dia hanya mengenakan celana jeans sambil bertolak pinggang dan memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan.

Kemudian aku berjalan medekati foto yang dipajang tepat di ruangan meja kerjanya. Foto itu diset dalam pewarnaan sephia, sehingga menunjukkan kesan artistik. Terlihat disana, tubuh yunho yang sixpacks. Aku tak menyangka yunho memiliki tubuh menggiurkan yang seperti itu.

"Hmm...Jika seperti ini dia terlihat tampan. Kalau diamati wajahnya mirip U-know TVXQ." Gumamku mengamati foto itu sambil menyipitkan mata.

Di pojok kiri bawah foto itu aku melihat sebuah nama terlampir. 'Kim Heechul', begitulah nama yang tertera disana. Mungkin yeoja yang bernama heechul-lah yang memotret pose yunho itu. Tetapi aku merasa sedikit ada yang spesial dengan yeoja yang bernama kim heechul itu. Ah, bukan urusanku juga siapa itu heechul. Tetap saja Yunho sekarang adalah suamiku. Jadi, berselingkuh sangat tidak diijinkan dilakukan olehnya. Wajarkan jika aku egois, aku ini istrinya.

.

.

.

_**Yunho's POV**_

Aku berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen yang letaknya berada dikawasan gwangju. Apartemen yang bagiku cukup mahal dibandingkan membeli sebuah mobil bmw. Apartemen yang menjulang tinggi ditengah hirup pikuk jalanan siang itu yang sangat panas dan macet, menyilaukan sinar matahari yang terpantul di kaca jendelanya.

Kemudian aku masuk dan menghampiri meja resepsionis. Yeoja muda berjas hitam yang sedang berdri dibalik meja itu menatapku terpesona seperti sedang melihat seorang dewa sedang berjalan dihadapannya. Matanya membesar dan mulutnya sedikit ternganga melihatku datang menghampirinya. Tingkahnya membuatku ingin sekali tertawa, tapi karena gengsi akhirnya aku mengatupkan bibirku agar tak terdengar suara tertawa.

"Bisa aku bertanya dimana flat milik Jung il Woo?" tanyaku sopan padanya. Aku sengaja mengeluarkan smirk-ku agar mempermudahku memperdaya yeoja ini. Aku yakin cara ini selalu berhasil pada setiap wanita yang aku temui

Wanita itu langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Alisnya menyatu mendengarkan pertanyaanku, "Boleh saya tahu ada keperluan apa anda dengan Mr. Jung il Woo?"

"Saya adiknya." Balasku ringan. Tak lama resepsionis itu memberitahukan dimana letak Flat il woo tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun padaku.

Aku memasuki lift dan menekan angka 12 di dinding metalik lift. Menurut penuturan resepsionis tadi, hyungku saat ini menempati flat dilantai 12 dikamar nomor 213. Setelah lift berbunyi, aku langsung menghambur keluar dan mencari nomor kamar milik il woo. Sesampainya didepan pintu aku menekan bel, tak lama terdengar suara il woo yang menanyakan siapa yang pagi buta ini datang bertemu dengannya.

"Aku. Yunho." Jawabku singkat padanya melalui speaker.

Tak butuh waktu semenit untukku menunggu, rupanya hyungku ini membukakan pintu dengan cepat. "Oh, adikku sayang. Kau datang? Masuklah!" sapanya padaku. "Kukira kau akan pergi berbulan madu dengan istri barumu." Sindirnya sambil mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Dia hampir menjadi istrimu." Balasku sinis.

Seperti sudah merasakan hawa panas ditubuhku, namja itu seperti mencoba untuk menetralkannya dengan sedikit bergurau, "Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi, semua sudah terjadi dia sudah menjadi istrimu, milikmu."

Mendengar ocehannya yang menurutku sudah menyulutkan api dimataku, aku menggertakan gigi dan mengepalkan tanganku. "Karena dia milikku, aku ingin mengambilnya secara keseluruhan."

"Oh, that's sound good."

"So, what do you want me to do?" tanyanya padaku sambil melipatkan tangan di depan dadanya dan tersenyum sinis padaku.

"Aku ingin mengganti nama suami di surat-surat pernikahan itu dengan namaku, bukan namamu."

"Kenapa harus meminta ijinku? Bukankah kau selalu bisa melakukan semua hal sendiri tanpa persetujuanku?"

Rahangku mengeras seketika. Aku harusnya tahu jika Namja didepanku ini memang orang brengsek. "Aku membutuhkan tandatanganmu, bodoh."

Sekali lagi senyum sinisnya semakin berkembang di sudut bibirnya, "Hanya itu?" tanyanya seakan mengejekku, "Baik. Tapi ada syaratnya, yaitu tinggalkan perusahaan appa dan kembalikan posisi presiden itu untukku. Deal?" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tanganya untuk menjabat tanganku. Wajahnya benar-benar mencemoohku, atau mungkin memang itu wajah aslinya? Mulanya aku ragu akan keputusanku.

"Aku yakin kau tidak ingin menikahi seorang wanita yang berstatus istri dari orang lain. Aku sangat mengenalmu. Gen ambisius ayahmu itu yang membentuknya, bukan?"

_Ayahmu? Bukannya dulu kau yang berlari menyambutnya pulang dan berkata "Ayahku pulang.." Sabar Yunho...Kau harus kuat menghadapi iblis yang satu ini. Jangan kepalkan tanganmu. Dia akan merasa senang jika aku marah._

Tapi sekarang emosiku kurang stabil. Aku berusaha mengatur napasku yang sudah terlanjur memburu. Antara rasa ingin membunuhnya dan membakarnya hidup-hidup saat ini terlintas dipikiranku. Sebelum akhirnya aku menjabat tangannya.

"kurae, baiklah." Ujarku sambil meremas tangan il woo dengan keras. Terdengar suara rintihan kesakitan karena aku hampir saja meremukan tangan hyungku itu.

"Good Choice." Ucapnya ditengah nyeri yang ia rasakan karena genggaman kuatku tadi.

Tanpa menunggunya untuk menendangku keluar dari sana, aku pergi dengan langkah kaki lebar-lebar. Aku mencoba berjalan setegak mungkin agar tidak terlihat rapuh. Hatiku sangat nyeri. Itu adalah perusahaan ibuku, milikku, kenanganku satu-satunya dari ibuku.

_Menyerahkan posisi itu pada pria brengsek seperti dia?! Mau diapakan perusahaan peninggalan mendiang ibuku?_

Tetapi aku juga tidak mau menggantungkan statusku bersama jaejoong. dialah satu-satunya masa depan yang aku miliki saat ini. Aku mungkin bisa membangun kehidupanku yang baru bersamanya. Persetan dengan cinta, selama ia bersamaku maka ia akan menjadi masa depanku.

_Ya, ini demi istriku. Maafkan aku, bu..._

_._

_._

_._

Sesampainya dikantor, aku mulai merapihkan barang-barangku yang masih berserakan diruangan presiden. Lalu aku mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Setelah aku mempersilahkannya masuk, ternyata itu adalah ayahku. Terpancar raut cemas diwajahnya.

"Kau menyerahkan semua pada il woo?" tanyanya.

"ne." Jawabku singkat, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Apa kau rela?" tanyanya yang kali ini berhasil membuatku bertemu pandang dengan ayahku.

"kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Alasannya, karena semua ini aku lakukan demi masa depanku bersama Jaejoong. Aku ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga yang utuh tanpa pengusik sedikitpun." Tuturku panjang pada ayahku.

"Bagaimana jika perusahaan ini mengalami kebangkrutan seperti dulu?" Tanyanya dengan sekumpulan kerutan didahinya.

"Aku rasa saat dulu kau menyerahkan posisi ini kepadanya, kau pasti tidak akan berpikir tentang hal ini, kan?!"

Ayahku menekukkan wajahnya. Terlihat jelas penyesalannya atas keputusan yang ia ambil dulu.

"Lalu, kau akan kemana setelah ini?" tanyanya kali ini tak kalah panjangnya dengan pernyataanku tadi.

"Aku akan kembali ke kejaksaan. Jika perusahaan ini mengalami hal seperti itu lagi, itu adalah tanggung jawabmu bersama anakmu itu, anak kesayanganmu itu." Jawabku pedas. Mendengar penjelasanku, Ayahku seperti terlonjak kaget. Ia mungkin tak pernah menyangka aku akan mengatakan hal ini kepadanya setelah bertahun-tahun berhasil aku memendamnya.

"Jika tidak ada yang perlu dibahas, aku pamit." Ujarku berjalan keluar dari ruangan sambil membawa barang-barangku. Aku tidak peduli tentang bagaimana reaksi ayahku setelahnya. Aku memilih untuk pergi menjauh sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih rumit. Setelah ini aku pun juga harus membereskan pekerjaanku dikantor pengadilan untuk mengganti surat pernikahan itu.

.

.

.

Malam hari aku pulang kerumah dalam keadaan yang lelah. Tanpa ingin melakukan hal-hal lain, aku hanya ingin langsung mandi dan melempar tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur begitu aku sampai rumah. Saat aku pulang tadi aku melihat pemandangan yang berbeda diatas tempat tidurku. Selimut yang berantakan, bantal yang tadinya tersusun rapih sekarang sudah membentuk sebuah bukit yang menjadi sandaran tubuh Jaejoong. ia sedang asyik bermain dengan laptopnya di atas kasur dengan penerangan yang hanya bertumpu pada lampu meja. Begitu melihatku pulang ia langsung menghampiriku.

"Kau lelah?" tanyanya sambil membukakan jas kerjaku.

"Lumayan." Jawabku.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi sambil membukakan dasiku. Kini wajahnya berada di leherku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya di leherku. Jaejoong dengan tenang membukakan dasiku dan melemparkannya searah dengan jasku yang akan dilaundry.

"Ingin." Jawabku lesu. "Tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk itu." Lanjutku. Aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku ditepian kasur.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu kesini. Jadi, kau tidak perlu susah-susah turun kebawah." Jawabnya sambil menyampirkan jas dan dasiku di lengan kanannya.

Aku sedikit terkejut, sekaligus terharu. Belum pernah seumur hidupku ada yang memperhatikan tentang makananku. Dulu setiap kali aku pulang kerumah, aku hanya bisa melihat pemandangan kasur yang kosong dan rapi. Dengan perut yang kosong aku berusaha menahannya hingga pagi hari, kemudian pergi tidur. Tetapi hari ini aku merasa ada yang berbeda di hidupku. Aku merasa sedikit senang ada yang memperhatikan makananku. Dan itu istriku.

Tiba-tiba terlintas dibenakku tentang il woo. Seharusnya bukan aku yang merasakan perhatian ini, tapi dia. Seharusnya Jaejoong saat ini sedang membawakan jas kerja il woo, bukan jas kerjaku. Tanpa sadar bibirku melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan saat Jaejoong hendak meraih pintu untuk keluar kamar.

"Kenapa kau begitu perhatian kepadaku?"

Yeoja itu langsung berputar dan menatapku dengan wajah penuh tanya. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat memandangku.

"Karena kau suamiku, tentunya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Meskipun aku bersikap dingin padamu?" Tanyaku yang seakan belum puas dengan pernyataannya.

Bukannya menjawab atau menyanggahnya, Jaejoong malah tersenyum. Entah karena efek cahaya atau apa, yang pasti saat ini ia terlihat sangat menawan dengan gaun tidur putihnya itu. Senyuman itu sempat membuatku menahan napas, sebelum akhirnya aku sadar bahwa itu hanya senyuman dari kakak untuk adiknya. Lalu Jaejoong keluar dari kamar dan sepertinya turun kebawah untuk menyiapkan makananku untuk dibawa ke atas. Melihat Jaejoong sudah menghilang dari pandanganku, aku segera menanggalkan pakaianku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan pikiranku yang suntuk seharian ini.

Setengah jam sesudahnya, aku melihat Jaejoong masuk ke kamar dengan membawa nampan yang berisi sup ayam dan nasi, serta teh manis hangat. Saat ia masuk, aku baru saja selesai mandi. Sup itu terlihat baru saja dimasak. Aku tahu Jaejoong memang yeoja yang pandai memasak, tapi aku tidak tahu dia adalah orang yang tidak mau serba instan. Ibu selalu menyiapkan makanan instan untuk keadaan darurat, tapi sepertinya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membuatnya.

"Makanan datang." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di meja lampu. Tapi setelah melihatku bertelanjang dada hanya menggunakan handuk biru dongker yang terlilit di pinggangku membuat matanya melotot. Dengan langkah cepat, ia menaruh nampa itu diatas meja lalu menutup wajahnya takut.

"Ya! Kau? Apa-apaan?" teriaknya. "Pakai bajumu, cepat." Perintahnya sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sduah terlihat memerah karena melihatku bertelanjang dada.

Aku sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah laku istriku ini. Menurutku ia bertingkah seperti ini karena ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat tubuh pria dalam keadaan telanjang secara live. Kemudian muncul pikiran-pikiran jahil di otakku.

"Memangnya kalau aku tidak pakai baju kau tidak suka?" godaku sambil memajukan tubuhku ke arahnya. Melihat aksiku yang berusaha menggodanya, Jaejoong berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya dengan panik.

"M-Mau...Apa kau?" tanyanya ketakutan. "Kalau kau berani macam-macam, aku akan berteriak." Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Aku bisa merasakan kegugupannya. Karena tidak menyadari bahwa tidak ada tempat untuknya mundur lagi, sontak yeoja langsung terjatuh diatas tempat tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Aku langsung menguncinya dengan kedua tanganku di sisi kepalanya. Begitu melihatku sudah berada diatasnya, jaejoong langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa? Aku adalah suamimu. Meskipun kau berteriak dan semua mendengarnya, mereka juga akan memakluminya. Bahkan tidak ada yang berani untuk mengganggu."

Sekarang posisi tubuhku sudah berada diatas tubuh jaejoong. wanita itu masih ketakutan dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya erat. Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa seperti mengembang. Aku menghirup napas, tapi yang terhirup hanyalah aroma shampo yang berasal dari rambutku. Seketika itu jantungku berhenti berdetak ketika melihat rambut panjangnya yang lembut tergerai indah. Semakin aku mendekatkan tubuhku ke wanita itu, semakin aku merasakan ada desakan hebat didalam diriku yang memaksa agar merengut wanita itu ke dalam pelukanku. Sontak aku langsung bangkit dan meraih kaos dan celana piamaku. Menyadari kondisi sudah aman, Jaejoong membuka tangannya dan bangkit untuk duduk.

"Dasar pria aneh." Gerutunya padaku. "Kau benar-benar menakutkan."

"Benarkah?" ujarku tak percaya. "Tetapi bersiaplah. Pria aneh ini akan semakin mengguncangkan dunia Jung Jaejoong."

Jaejoong semakin mengerucutkan bibir plumnya mendengar ucapanku. Wanita itu langsung membalut tubuhnya dan pergi tidur. Melihatnya membuatku tersenyum seperti orang gila. Menyadari hal itu, kulihat wajahku dicermin berubah menjadi merah. Kemudian aku mengambil nampan berisi makanan itu dan memakannya hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun dipiringku.

"Hmm... Enak." Gumamku diantara mulutku yang penuh dengan makanan. Diam-diam aku melirik ke arah yeoja yang tidur memunggungiku itu. "Wanita yang menarik."

Aku tidak pernah mencoba makanan rumah seenak ini. Biasanya aku selalu memberi junk food di luar. Jarang yang namanya menyantap hidangan sop ayam seperti ini. Lalu aku melirik ke arah istriku yang mebalikkan tubuhnya kearahku tanpa sadar. Ia terlihat manis saat tertidur seperti itu. Aku heran mengapa il woo meninggalkannya hanya demi gadis jalang diluar sana.

Setelah menghabiskan makananku, perlahan aku naik ke atas kasur hingga tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Pasalnya saat ini Jaejoong sedang tertidur pulas, aku tidak ingin merusak mimpi indahnya. Setelah berhasil menyusup kedalam selimut yang sama dengan Jaejoong, aku langsung menghadapkan diriku padanya. Wajahnya saat tidur terlihat lebih cantik dibanding saat melihat wajah ringsetnya saat di altar.

"Dia wanita yang baik. Mungkin aku bisa mempercayainya. Cinta tidak perlu diikutsertakan dalam hubungan ini. Asalkan setia dan pengertian, aku dan kau pasti akan bisa hidup bersama." Ujarku dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tertidur dihadapanku.

Setelah mengamati wajah tertidur jaejoong, Tak lama aku merasakan mataku tertutup dan gelap. Aku berharap malam ini aku bermimpi indah. Karena saat ini aku sedang merasakan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**ini lanjutan FF ini...sebenernya ini novel aku juga yang entah menjadi penunggu abadi dilaptop ini. dari pada nganggur, mending aku biki versi yunjae hehe... mohon maklum ya kalo ada typo hehe..gomawo chingu**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Thousand Vows For You**_

_**Chapter : 3/?**_

_**Genre : Marriage life, romance, GS**_

_**Cast : **_

_**Kim Jaejoong**_

_**Jung Yunho**_

_**Jung Il Woo**_

_**Kim Heechul**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**WARNING : cerita sedikit belok-belok, masih pasaran, Ms Ty berserakan dimana-mana... hehe... selamat membaca.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ini hanya sebuah awalan dari sebuah cerita. Kita belum bisa sampai di halaman terakhir jika belum melewati halaman tengah. Itu tandanya kita harus membaca semua isi sebelum akhirnya kita sampai disebuah epilog..._

.

.

.

Pagi datang. Suara burung pun terdengar berkicau diluar sana. Gorden yang masih tertutup rapat menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari kedalam kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong. mereka masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan hembusan napas yang merdu saat terlelap. Tanpa mereka sadari, masing-masing dari keduanya tidur sambil berpelukan dalam satu selimut yang sama. Posisi mereka sangat dekat, hingga nyaris membuat mereka terlihat seperti sedang berciuman jika dilihat dari arah samping. Tak lama terdengar bunyi wecker di atas night stand yang membangunkan dua insan itu dari tidur panjangnya.

Perlahan sepasang mata doe eyes itu terbuka, memperlihatkan manik hitam indah matanya. Melihat posisi wajah mereka yang sangat dekat, membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan panik. Lalu Jaejoong bangun dan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, meskipun sebenarnya ia masih berpakaian lengkap. Yunho yang begitu terganggu dengan teriakan Jaejoong, langsung bangun dan duduk sambil menerawang anatar dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi.

"Kau? Kan sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam. Kenapa sekarang kau tidur sambil memelukku?" Omel Jaejoong pada Yunho yang masih menerawang. Namja itu mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu menguap.

"Kau berisik sekali, kakak ipar." gerutunya sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih romantis." Tambahnya lagi sebelum kemudian Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Jaejoong yang masih syok, tetap duduk dikasur sambil berusaha mengingat bagaimana ia bisa tidur sambil memeluk Yunho. Tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Kemudian ia berjalan ke kamar mandi menyusul Yunho yang saat itu sedang menggosok gigi. Namja itu terlihat sangat berantakan dibandingkan saat dia akan pergi ke kantor. Tanpa disadari Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memelukku seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong yang masih penasaran.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" balasya. "Kau yang bergeser dan memelukku. Kau melilit tubuhku dengan erat, miss gurita." Yunho meraih sikat gigi dan pasta gigi ditangannya.

"_Apa dia bilang? Miss Gurita? Setelah memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak ipar, sekarang ia memberikan panggilan yang lebih jelek lagi. Dasar namja gila!"batin Jaejoong._

"Kau pasti mengarang? Aku tahu kau punya maksud lain padaku."

Yunho memasukkan air kedalam mulutnya dan mengocoknya didalam mulut sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkannya. "Terserah jika kau tidak percaya, tapi itulah yang terjadi sebenarnya." Dengusnya dan kembali melakukan aktivitas menyikat gigi.

Jaejoong masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho. Ia sangat yakin bahwa lelaki itulah yang mencari kesempatan saat Jaejoong sedang terlelap. Lalu Jaejoong melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari penampilan Yunho yang biasa. Rambutnya kini sangat berantakan dan membentuk sebuah poni di atas dahinya. Itu semakin membuat Yunho terlihat lebih muda. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tertawa melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Yunho ketus dengan mulut yang penuh dengan air gosokkan gigi. Pertanyaan itu harusnya terdengar menyebalkan, tapi Yunho saat ini benar-benar dalam suasana yang bisa membuat orang tertawa-tawa.

"Tidak. Kau terlihat lucu dengan rambutmu yang jabrik seperti itu." Ujarnya tanpa menghentikan tawanya. "Kau terlihat lebih tampan."

Namja itu tertegun sebentar. Mata musangnya menatap lurus kearah yeoja yang notabennya adalah istrinya. Kemudian Yunho melihat sendiri tampilannya dicermin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang meneliti.

"Ah... Kau benar. Lagipula Aku memang tampan seperti apapun." Balasnya sambil membuang air kumuran di mulutnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Dasar sombong! Baru dibilang Tampan oleh satu wanita langsung ge-er sepeti itu. Bagaimana seluruh dunia menyebutnya tampan, sudah kupastikan ia akan terbang ke awang-awang." Gerutu Jaejoong yang kemudian juga menggosokkan giginya.

"Tapi jika yang mengatakan itu adalah istriku sendiri, aku akan sangat bahagia." Balas Yunho pelan, yang ternyata mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Lelaki itu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan menggoda dan berhasil membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah karena malu.

-ooo000ooo-

Seperti pagi yang sudah terlewatkan, Yunho dan Jaejoong menikmati sarapan bersama Umma dan Appa Yunho sebelum akhirnya acara makan pagi itu diakhiri oleh Yunho, yang pamit pergi ke kantor. Mengikuti Yunho dari belakang, Jaejoong membawakan tas kerja suaminya itu sampai mobil. Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya menuju gerbang, Yunho membuka kaca mobilnya dan berbicara pada Jaejoong.

"Apakah kau ada acara malam ini?" Tanya Yunho dari dalam mobil.

Jaejoong yang hendak menanggapi ajakan tersebut berusaha mencari mata musang namja dibalik kacamata hitam yang dipakainya itu, "Tidak. Memang ada masalah apa?"

"Memangnya aku boleh mengajakmu pergi jika ada masalah saja?! Malam ini siapkan dirimu. Kita akan makan malam." Ujar Yunho.

"Tapi kau yang bayarkan?" Jaejoong terlihat berbinar-binar. Ia sangat semangat mendengar suaminya akan mengajaknya makan malam.

"Dasar wanita pelit. Iya, aku yang menanggung biayanya." Cibirnya kepada istrinya. Lalu Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya semangat sambil menggulum senyumnya. Yunho juga tersenyum melihat istrinya sepertinya sangat senang dengan Tawarannya, sebelum akhirnya melesatkan mobilnya pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari istrinya itu.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah dengan hati senang sambil bersenandungkan sebuah nada. Tetapi ia berhenti saat berada di depan pintu. Sejenak ia mencoba memutar memori diotaknya. "Apa? Makan malam? Aku tidak memiliki gaun atau semacamnya untuk pergi ke moment seperti itu." Gumamnya dalam hati sembari melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sesampainya dikamar, Jaejoong mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya. Ia melihat hampir semua pakaiannya adalah celana jeans dan kaos biasa. Sama sekali tidak nampak gaun atau dress sekalipun. Sejak dulu memang Jaejoong tidak pernah membiasakan diri untuk memanjakan dirinya dengan hal seperti itu. Sudah bisa makan 4 kali sehari saja, sudah membuatnya sangat bersyukur.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak pergi. Jika ia pulang aku hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa aku tidak memiliki satupun yang pantas dipakai untuk acara itu.."

Jaejoong buru-buru mengambil handphonenya yang berada disaku celana jeansnya.

-ooo000ooo-

Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya saat ia berada didalam ruangan kerjanya. Ia menerawang melalui kaca jendela yang besar. Kini ia bekerja kembali dikantor kejaksaan. Pekerjaan yang selama ini ia tekun, tapi dikesampingkan sementara demi perusahaan peninggalan ibunya. Ia merasa sedikit lega karena il woo mengajukan persyaratan seperti itu. Yunho tahu saat ini perusahaan itu memang sudah pulih dari kebangkrutan, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan mengalami devisit jika salah mengambil langkah yang keliru. Tiba-tiba dering handphonenya membuyarkan lamunannya. Itu adalah SMS dari Jaejoong.

_From : Jaejoong_

_Suamiku sayang, Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa aku tidak memiliki pakaian apapun yang bisa aku pakai untuk makan malam bersamamu. Didalam lemariku hanya ada kaos dan celana jeans. Aku rasa kau sama sekali tidak ingin mempermalukan dirimu dengan menyuruhku mengenakannya..._

Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia merasa lucu dengan istrinya. Tidakkah lebih mudah menyuruhnya saja untuk membelikannya sebuah gaun tanpa harus mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki sehelai pakaianpun untuk makan malam. Sungguh orang yang jujur.

Kemudian Yunho membalas pesan singkat itu tidak kalah rumitnya seperti Jaejoong.

_To : Jaejoong_

_Aku tidak malu selama kau masih berpakaian lengkap. Aku rasa orang-orang disana akan menganggap bahwa aku sedang membawa pacarku yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar._

Lalu Yunho mengirim pesan itu kepada Jaejoong secepat mungkin. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi istrinya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang penuh emosi.

_From : Jaejoong_

_Bukankah itu baik untukmu. Mereka akan menyangka bahwa kau mengajak keponakanmu makan malam, dan nanti para wanita muda akan dengan mudah menggodamu._

Sekali lagi, wanita itu berhasil membuat Yunho terhibur dengan pesan singkatnya. Dari nada bicaranya sepertinya Jaejoong sedikit cemburu padanya.

_To : Jaejoong_

_Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu jika aku didekati wanita-wanita itu. Baiklah aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak suka, istriku sayang.. HaHaHa..._

Tak lama Jaejoong membalas lagi pesan singkat Yunho.

_From : Jaejoong_

_Ya, memang aku tidak suka. Kenapa? Kau merasa keberatan? _

Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya selebar mungkin. Ia tak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai jika dia didekati oleh wanita-wanita lain. Kemudian ia membalas pesan Jaejoong sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_To : Jaejoong_

_Baik, istriku. Jangan marah seperti itu. Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 tepat di depan minimarket dekat rumah. Kita akan pergi ke butik untuk membeli beberapa gaun untukmu. JANGAN TERLAMBAT!_

Yunho dibuat tersenyum sendiri oleh Jaejoong. Yeoja itu berhasil membuatnya seperti orang gila. Baru pertama kali Yunho menemui wanita yang mau dengan terang-terangan mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan seperti Jaejoong tanpa malu-malu. Dering pesan singkat handphone membuatnya kembali terfokus pada handphonenya. Awalnya ia kira itu adalah pesan balasan dari Jaejoong, tapi Setelah ia membukanya, Yunho sedikit terkejut mengetahui siapa yang pengirimnya.

_From : Heechul_

_Yunnie-ah, bisakan kita bertemu? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan. Temui aku ditempat biasa jam 6 petang nanti. Aku akan menunggumu.._

_Chullie_

Kesenangan Yunho langsung hilang begitu menerima pesan singkat dari heechul, mantan kekasihnya yang meninggalkannya demi mengejar karir fotograpi-nya. Dulu wanita itu meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih pergi ke Singapura. Meski yunho sudah memohon agar jangan ditinggalkan, tapi heechul tetap meninggalkannya tanpa belas kasihan. Mungkin ia harus membuat kepastian pada heechul agar mau memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sempat menggantung karena sekrarang yunho sudah menikah.

-ooo000ooo-

Yunho mendatangi sebuah cafe dikawasan gangnam. Tidak banyak yang ia lihat disana selain pemandangan orang-orang yang fokus pada cangkir masing-masing. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 petang, orang-orang terlihat menunjukkan wajah lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Begitu juga dirinya yang hari ini mengurus berkas-berkas kasus yang masuk ke dalam agendanya. yunho menyebarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru Cafe untuk mencari seseorang yang ia akan temui. Tepat disalah satu tempat duduk dengan bangku sofa merah, seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang duduk disalah satu sofa itu. Wanita itu memakai dress putih dengan dibalut oleh jaket jeans. Saat mata wanita itu dan mata musang yunho bertemu, terlihat senyum mengembang di sudut bibir wanita itu.

"Yunnie-ah." Panggilnya melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Yunho yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Yunho langsung menghampiri wanita itu dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?" tawarnya ramah pada Yunho. Namun, Yunho tidak memberikan respon sama sekali. Ia memandangi wanita itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tak banyak darinya yang berubah sejak 7 tahun yang lalu saat dirinya bersama Yunho di Amerika.

"Tidak." Akhirya Yunho menjawab tawaran wanita itu. "Ada hal penting apa yang akan kau katakan padaku, Heechul-ssi?"

Melihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya wanita itu tidak terlalu senang Yunho menanyakan point mengapa ia meminta lelaki itu untuk menemuinya. Ia lebih senang jika Yunho mau untuk sekedar basa-basi dengannya. Ditambah lagi sikap dingin Yunho saat menjawab tawarannya dan panggilan formalnya yang sangat heechul tak suka.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu denganmu setelah 7 tahun kita berpisah." Ujarnya. Lalu setelah itu meneguk mocca dicangkirnya. "Aku akan menetap di Seoul selama kurang lebih 2 tahun." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Yunho tak antusias.

"Kau merasa tak senang aku disini?" tanyanya lagi pada Yunho. Ia merasa bahwa rasa ketertarikan Yunho pada dirinya sudah mulai berkurang.

"Aku senang atau tidak, itu tidak ada pengaruh sama sekali untukmu. Benar bukan?" balas Yunho tajam. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Rahangnya terlihat menegang dan berhasil membuat Heechul merasa tidak mengenali namja yang sedang berhadapan dengannya saat ini.

"Apakah kau tidak merindukanku?" kali ini Heechul terlihat berkaca-kaca dimatanya.

Yunho mendelik pada Heechul sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kesamping dan menghembuskan napas hingga terdengar bunyi hembusan itu. "Rindu? Apa itu? Sejak kau meninggalkanku dulu, rasanya kata 'Rindu' sama sekali tidak pantas dibicarakan saat ini."

"Kau lebih memilih karier dan benda bodoh itu dibandingkan menikah denganku. Bukankah itu sudah cukup membuatku hancur. Asalkan kau tahu, aku bisa saja membiarkanmu mengejar kariermu tapi dengan status sebagai istriku." Lanjut Yunho.

"Bagaimana jika wanita yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang adalah wanita yang mengharapkan tawaran seorang pria yang ia cintai masih berlaku. Apakah kau masih mau mempersuntingnya?" Tanya heechul yang kali ini mulai menitihkan air mata di pipinya. Mendengarnya Yunho memandang wanita itu lekat-lekat. Tatapan itulah yang diberikan olehnya saat memohon Heechul agar tidak meninggalkannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Yunho dengan tegas. "Yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu. Semua sudah berakhir." Tanpa basa-basi Yunho langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita bicarakan, aku pamit."

Tidak rela Yunho meninggalkannya, kali ini heechul mulai memberanikan diri membuka suara. "Yunnie-ah, Aku mencintaimu."

Meskipun telah mengungkapkan perasaannya, Yunho sama sekali tidak menghiraukan wanita itu. Ia tetap terus berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobil dan memacu mobil itu dalam kecepatan tinggi. Setelah puas memacu mobilnya gila-gilaan, Yunho menepi di sekitar jalan yang sepi. Mobil mercinya terpakir di pinggiran taman. Ia memandang lurus ke depan dengar pikiran membuyar.

Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju salah sayu ayunan ditaman. Ia melihat sepasang muda-mudi sedang menikmati waktu mereka dengan romantis. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada momen dimana Yunho dan heechul masih bersama. Sangat indah pada awalnya dan sangat menyakitkan diakhirannya. Lalu ia menunduk memandang ke kuku jarinya. Ia masih ragu jika saat ini ia sudah melupakan Heechul. Saat mengatakan tidak peduli, Yunho bisa merasakan betapa merananya wanita itu. Namun, apalah daya semua sudah terjadi. Waktu yang berlalu tak akan bisa terulang. Lagipula, saat ini Yunho sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

_**Flashback**_

"Chullie-ah, tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku yakin kau berbohong padaku. Kau pasti bercanda, kan?!" bujuk Yunho sambil berlari kecil berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan heechul.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali seumur hidup. Aku sangat mencintai karierku. Aku bisa kuliah di peguruan tinggi impianku adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku." Ujarnya sambil terus mendorong trolling kopernya menuju boarding pass.

"Bagaimana denganku? Apakah arti hubungan kita didalam hidupmu?" Yunho. Bibirnya terkatup dan lurus. Wajahnya tegang. ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika wanita itu masih mencintainya.

"Aku tidak tahu...aku bingung." Heechul menunduk. Ia menghindari tatapan mata musang Yunho, yang sama sekali tak bersahabat.

_Penerbangan pertama menuju Singapura akan segera berangkat dalam waktu 15 menit kedepan. Para penumpang diharapkan segera menuju ke dalam ruang tunggu pesawat. _

Mendengar perintah itu, Heechul langsung mendorong trolling barangnya semakin cepat. "Aku rasa mungkin ini suatu kekeliruan, Yunnie-ah. Kau muda dan aku juga muda. Kejarlah mimpi masing-masing tanpa mengganggu satu sama lain." Tanpa menunggu respon Yunho, Heechul langsung masuk ke ruang tunggu dan meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri.

_Aku ingin percaya, Heechul. Aku benar-benar ingin percaya bahwa kau masih mencintaiku. Tetapi, kau dan keadaan yang memaksaku untuk tidak percaya..._

_**End Of Flashback**_

-ooo000ooo-

Jaejoong berjalan modar-mandir di depan minimarket itu dengan perasaan khawatir. Sudah hampir jam 11 malam, Yunho belum juga datang bahkan menghubunginya. Ia sudah menghubungi lelaki itu sebanyak 31 kali, tapi tidak mendapatkan balasan sedikitpun.

"Kemana dia? Bodoh! Seharusnya aku tidak menuruti omongannya. Dia hanya memainkanku." Gumam Jaejoong sambil terus memegang gelas plastik berisi kopi hangat di tangannya. "Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku sekarang kedinginan menunggunnya."

Jalanan sekitar toko sudah mulai sepi. Yang berlintas hanyalah tukang pedagang kaki lima yang hendak pulang kerumah. Angin malam itu mulai menusuk tulang rusuk Jaejoong. malam itu ia sama sekali tidak memakai baju hangat, karena pikirnya Yunho akan sampai tepat waktu. Setelah gelas kopinya sudah terlihat kosong, Jaejoong membuangnya. Ia kembali menatap jalan didepannya sambil memeluk diri. Tak lama salah satu pegawai toko minimarket datang menghampirinya. "Maaf agasshi, toko kami akan segera tutup. Jika tidak ada keperluan lagi, kami harapkan anda untuk segera pulang demi keselamatan anda." Pinta pegawai toko itu dengan ramah.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah jam tangan rantai ditangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam setengah 12 malam. Ia yakin bahwa Yunho mungkin sudah pulang kerumah terlebih dahulu. Ditambah lagi cuaca angin malam yang membuat bulu kulitnya merinding.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Ia merasa ditipu mentah-mentah oleh suaminya. Kemungkinan ia besok akan jatuh sakit. Jaejoong sudah mulai merasakan rongga hidungnya mulai berair dan ia sudah mulai bersin-bersin.

"Achoooo!" Jaejoong berjalan kembali kerumah sambil memeluk diri dan berharap ia tidak akan demam ataupun flu.

"Ini semua karena lelaki bodoh itu. Dasar Yunho bodoh." Gerutunya dalam hati. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pulang.

-ooo000ooo-

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Yunho masih termenung didalam mobilnya. Meskipun taman sudah sepi bahkan tidak terlihat orang satupun, Yunho masih tetap berada di taman. Ia duduk di ayunan taman itu sendirian. Yunho menundukan kepala melihat ke arah sepasang sepatu yang ia kenakan dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian Yunho melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Waktu sudah hampir pagi, dan ia masih tidak ingin pulang kerumah.

"Aku harap aku tidak memiliki janji apapun yang membuatku harus pulang kerumah dengan terpaksa." Gumamnya tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia memang memiliki janji dengan seseorang.

Tepat pukul 3 pagi Yunho baru sampai dirumah. Ia melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi dan sunyi. Ia sudah menduga kalau bumonimnya memang sudah tertidur. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dilantai 2. Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar, ia mendengar suara bersin yang berasal dari dalam. Perlahan ia membuka pintu itu dan melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkannya.

Yunho menghampiri sudut tempat tidur yang ditiduri Jaejoong. wanita itu terlihat pucat.

"Kau sudah pulang. Sudah puas kau mempermainkanu?" ujar Jaejoong yang menyadari kehadiran Yunho. Suaranya yang lemah dan parau sekali lagi membuktikan jika dirinya memang benar-benar sakit.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yunho mulai bingung dengan perkataan istrinya. ia tidak tahu apakah istrinya itu sadar atau tidak.

Jaejoong terkekeh lalu menatap Yunho dengan sinis. "Kau menyuruhku menunggu di depan minimarket. Aku sudah menunggumu, tapi kau tidak datang. Aku tahu aku hanya wanita miskin yang membutuhkan kasih sayang. Tetapi kau tak perlu menipuku hanya demi membahagiakanku. Aku lebih baik menderita dari pada mendapatkan belas kasihan dengan cara seperti ini."

Perkataan Jaejoong seperti jarum yang menusuk langsung ke dalam dada Yunho. Lelaki itu benar-benar lupa akan janjinya pada istrinya. ia terlalu larut akan perasaannya saat bertemu heechul hingga melupakan jika ia sudah memiliki istri.

Jaejoong bangun dari baringannya dan mengambil bantal dan selimut. "Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu. Lebih baik aku yang pergi." Ujarnya sambil berusaha berjalan meskipun terhuyung-huyung.

"Tidak. Kau harus istirahat." Cegah Yunho. Ia memegangi lengan Jaejoong, namun wanita itu menepisnya lemah.

"Tidak. Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Jika kau tak suka, maka katakan saja. Aku akan pergi jika kau mau." Balasnya parau.

Melihat Jaejoong yang semakin lemah membuat Yunho semakin merasa bersalah. Ia tak pernah tahu jika Jaejoong rela menunggunya hingga menjadi sakit seperti ini.

"Tidak akan ada yang keluar dari sini. Baik itu aku maupun kau." Ujar Yunho mantap. Tanpa menunggu komentar lagi yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, Yunho segera menggendong Jaejoong untuk kembali tidur diatas kasur. Kali ini Jaejoong tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena memang ia sangat lemah sekarang ini.

Sepanjang malam, Yunho merawat Jaejoong yang terbaring lemah dikasurnya. Yunho beberapa kali mengompres tubuh Jaejoong yang saat itu demam tinggi. Ia hampir terjaga semalaman tanpa tidur. Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya, Yunho mengabdikan dirinya untuk seseorang. Jaejoong adalah wanita pertama yang terawat dengan tangan Yunho sendiri.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Huft... akhirnya ke update juga ya FF ini. Udah hampir seminggu ini nih aku sakit. Mulai dari nyeri, biduran, pusing...duh macem-macem...okedeh author ga mau curhat lagi..wkwk**

**Oh iya author mau minta maaf nih sama para readers. Kan skrg bulan puasa, jadi harus saling maaf-memaafkan..dan bulan ini adegan yang NC aku stop! Oke author juga ga terlalu bisa bikin yang NC hehe... dan oh iya untuk kelnjutan i just wanna say i love you sama secretary aku tunda dulu.. mau mencari ilham dulu.. krn cerita yang aku buat masih terlalu pasaran dan hampir mirip, makanya mau dirombak lagi biar readersnya bacanya bingung #PLAK.. gomawo chingu...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Thousand Vows For You**_

_**Chapter : 4/?**_

_**Genre : Marriage life, romance, GS**_

_**Cast : **_

_**Kim Jaejoong**_

_**Jung Yunho**_

_**Jung Il Woo**_

_**Kim Heechul**_

_**WARNING : Cerita gaje, Miss Ty berserakan dimana-mana..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Aku terlahir dari tulang rusukmu untuk memberikan sebuah kehidupan untukmu. Aku disini untuk menemanimu dan mendampingimu sampai kau terlelap nyenyak di malam yang sunyi..._

Pagi di Jeju berhasil membuat orang malas untuk meminggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. Satu langkah saja bisa membuat mereka tak akan mau bergerak lagi. Begitulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini. Ia sangat malas untuk bangun dari kasurnya yang empuk. Dikamarnya yang sangat nyaman dan yang terpenting saat ini ia tidak tidur satu kamar dengan Yunho.

Pagi yang nyaman di Pulau Jeju, salah satu tempat paling romantis dikorea. Yeoja itu berusaha untuk menggerakkan posisi tubuhnya, tapi yang ada ia hanya berbalik dan terlelap lagi.

"Kakak ipar...kakak ipar...?" ketukan yang berasal dari luar pintu kayu coklat kamarnya. Ketukan itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah gedoran yang kerah.

"Yak! Jaejoong-ah, jangan bercanda kau.." teriaknya semakin keras. Dari asal muasal suaranya, Jaejoong berani bertaruh kalau suara itu adalah milik Yunho. Tidak dirumah, tidak di Cottage, Namja itu selalu merusak harinya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman menuju pintu kayu itu. Ia membukannya tanpa melihat Yunho sedang bersadar di pintu itu dengan wajah masam. Akhirnya Namja itu oleng dan jatuh dibawah kaki Jaejoong.

"Kasar sekali." Gerutunya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Carilah teman bermain lain diluar. Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Aku mau tidur." Oceh Jaejoong.

Yunho bangun dan langsung masuk ke kamar Jaejoong tanpa permisi. Ia langsung lompat ke atas tempat tidur.

"Hei...Kau mau apa, bocah?" Tanya Jaejoong membentak

"katanya kau mau tidur. Kalau begitu ayo sini, aku temani." Jawab Yunho. Pria itu kini masuk kedalam selimut yang dipakai Jaejoong semalam. "Baumu, harum sekali. Kau masih pakai bedak bayi?" Yunho menghirup bau selimut Jaejoong dan mulai memposisikan tubuhnya tengkurap dan memejamkan matanya.

Yunho bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau melepaskan permen dari tangannya. Tingkahnya membuat kepala Jaejoong seakan terisi oleh darah yang mendidih naik ke ubun-ubun. Lalu Jaejoong menarik sebelah tangan Yunho yang sedang tengkurap. Ia terus menarik tangan pria itu dengan kencang. Tetapi bobot Yunho melebihi dirinya, jadi tidak ada pergeseran dari tubuh pria berkulit tan itu. Jaejoong terus menarik dan menariknya hingga akhirnya ia kelelahan sendiri. Saat itulah kesempatan Yunho langsung menarik yeoja itu ke tempat tidur hingga jatuh menindihnya. Mata mereka bertemu dan saling pandang. Jarak mereka semakin lama semakin dekat karena tangan Yunho melingkar dipinggang. Hal itu semakin membuat Jaejoong sulit untuk menjauhkan diri dari pria itu. Penopang satu-satunya adalah tangannya yang berada di samping kepala Yunho. Pria itu lalu memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong dengan seksama.

"Hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Aku ingin mengetahui seperti apa wanita yang telah aku nikahi." Ujar Yunho dengan tatapan serius.

"_Dia ingin mengenalku. Apa maksudnya? Apa dia ingin pernikahan ini berjalan sebagaimana mestinya seorang suami dan istri pada umumnya"._ Batin jaejoong.

Jaejoong berusaha menopang tubuhnya dengan lengan. Ia berusaha keras agar tidak menempel dengan Yunho. Kini ia bisa melihat lebih dekat wajah Yunho. Wajahnya layaknya dewa yunani dengan rahang yang tegas, mata musangnya, hidungnya yang mancung nyaris menghilangkan kesan ia adalah orang korea. Jika pergi kenegara asing, semua orang akan mengira Yunho adalah orang yunani.

"Lepaskan saja peganganmu. Lagipula, memangnya ada aturan jika suami-istri tidak boleh bersentuhan." Yunho terus memandang Jaejoong dengan Tatapan jahilnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan bagi Yeoja itu.

"Wajahmu merah." Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Yunho. Jaejoong yang sudah tidak bisa menahan lengannya lagi, melempar sebuah bantal ke muka Yunho dan bangkit dari posisinya.

"You're making fun of me." Jaejoong menggerutu sambil bengun dari tempat tidur.

"No. I'm serious." Balas Yunho. Pria itu keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. "Aku tunggu kau 15 menit dibawah. Jika kau terlambat, maka aku akan membawamu dengan atau tidak berpakaian sekalipun." Perintahnya sambil melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya turun ke bawah.

"_Cih!_ Dia pikir, dia itu siapa beraninya memerintahku." Gerutu Jaejoong. Semakin hari ia merasa kalau suaminya semakin menjengkelkan.

-ooo000ooo-

_**Dua hari sebelumnya (Flashback)**_

_Pusing_.

Itulah saat ini yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong. Sudah sejak malam sejak demamnya turun, ia mengalami batuk dan pilek.

Pagi ini saat terbangun, mata doe eyes itu mendapati Yunho, suaminya, yang sedang tidur dalam posisi memangku dagunya di sela tangannya yang terlipat disampingnya. Ia tahu bahwa Yunho sudah menjaganya semalaman. Pria itu benar-benar menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya pada Jaejoong. ia menjadi penasaran apa yang dilakukan Yunho sampai membuatnya lupa apa yang di janjikannya pagi kemarin.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata musang Yunho bergerak dan membuka mata. Ia melihat Jaejoong masih terbaring disampingnya. Lalu ia bangkit dari tempatnya. Tanpa melihat kesadaran Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menempelkan dahinya ke dahi wanita itu.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya jaejoong datar.

Seakan menerima tinju di pipinya, Yunho hampir saja tersedak. Ia memadangi mata doe eyes hitam Jaejoong lebih dekat dari biasanya. Mata hitam besar yang indah, dihiasi bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, membuat siapa saja merasa terhisap masuk kedalamnya. Yunho baru pertama kali melihat mata seindah milik Jaejoong. tetapi kemudian kesadaran kembali menghampiri Yunho. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menjaga agar ia tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh.

"Aku hanya memastikan bahwa kau sudah tidak demam." Jawabnya tenang.

Saat Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk, Yunho langsung menjauhkan diri dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Kau ingin sarapan apa?" Tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan wajah bingung. ia seakan tidak mengerti dengan keadaan mood yunho yang sangat mudah sekali berganti suasana dihatinya.

"Tidak. Jika aku ingin sarapan, maka aku akan mengambilnya sendiri." Jawab Jaejoong ketus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak bertatap muka dengan Yunho, yang sejak tadi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Sana mandi dan pergi bekerja!" Perintah Jaejoong dengan lantang sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi menggunakan dagunya.

Bukannya merasa marah atau tersinggung, Yunho malah mendengus lalu tertawa melihat tingkah istrinya itu. "Kan ini minggu, istriku sayang.. Kau sengaja ingin menggoda suamimu saat ia sedang mandi?"

Wajah Jaejoong sontak langsung memerah. Bodohnya ia sampai lupa kalau ini adalah hari minggu. "YAK!.."

"Baiklah aku akan mandi." Jawabnya. "Kapan kau mandi?" Yunho malah menanyakan balik kepada jaejoong.

"Memangnya kenapa? Setelah sarapan, mungkin." Balas Jaejoong dengan tatapan heran

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan mandi setelah sarapan.." Yunho bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Jaejoong memandangi tubuh teegap yunho yang berjalan membelakanginya. Semula ia berpikir tentang maksud ucapan Yunho. Tak lama ia mengerti maksudnya.

"YUNHOOOOOO!" Jaejoong berteriak sangat kencang hingga terdengar oleh Yunho yang berada di tangga. Pria itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tetapi tanpa Yunho sadari, appanya sedang memandangnya dari ruangan duduk. Ayahnya menatapnya takjub. Itu dia, wajah anaknya, wajah Yunho yang sedang tertawa. Ia baru pertama kali melihat Yunho tertawa sesenang itu sejak 17 tahun yang lalu.

-ooo000ooo-

Siang itu Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah seharian mengurung diri dikamar. Wanita itu hanya keluar untuk sarapan pagi, lalu kembali ke kasur empuknya. Ia masih merasa kesal dengan Yunho yang mengikari janji yang dibuatnya sendiri. Karena kebetulan hari itu hari minggu, Yunho pasti berada dirumah dengan segala pernak-pernik pekerjaan yang ia bawa dari kantor setiap harinya.

"kakak ipar, ayolah jangan marah seperti itu. Aku semalam sangat sibuk." Ujar Yunho berusaha membujuk. Lelaki itu sedang berada di ruang kerjanya yang letaknya didalam kamar itu juga. Tetapi Jaejoong mengunci pintu penghubung ruangan itu dengan kamar mereka. Jaejoong yang masih terlengkup dalam selimut hangatnya hanya diam tanpa kata. Ia sama sekali tidak menanggapi sepatah kata pun apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya itu.

"kakak ipar, jangan seperti ini. Kau, kan, sedang sakit. Tidak baik jika kau terus mengurung diri seperti itu." Lanjutnya tanpa menggerakkan badan dan matanya dari layar laptopnya. "kakak ipar...?"

"Jaejoong-ah..?"

Tidak mendengar sautan dari istrinya, Yunho menghampiri pintu pembatas yang tertutup itu. Saat mencoba menggeser pintu, Yunho terkejut melihat bahwa istrinya mengunci pintu itu.

"Jae, tolonglah buka pintunya. Jangan seperti ini. Kau masih saja ngambek seperti anak bocah." Pintanya sambil terus mencoba menggeser pintu kayu pembatas itu.

"Dasar tidak punya perasaan, bagaimana jika dia berada diposisiku saat ini. Mengucapkan kata 'maaf' saja rasanya pria itu sangat berat. Dasar sombong, angkuh, menyebalkan, menjengkelkan..." Jaejoong terus mencibir dalam hati. Ia sangat kesal dan kecewa. Lebih baik untuk seharian ini ia tidak melihat wajah Yunho daripada nantinya ia akan mencakar-cakar wajah pria itu dengan kuku panjangnya.

_Krrruk_!

Terdengar bunyi yang berasal dari perut Jaejoong. perutnya berbunyi minta diberi makanan. Memang dalam sehari Jaejoong harus makan setidaknya 4 kali dalam sehari. Lalu ia keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Saat dilorong, Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil memainkan kunci cadangan ditangannya. Sadar kalau Jaejoong sudah keluar, Yunho langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Tetapi, Wanita itu memberikan ekspresi tidak mengenakkan.

"Baru saja aku akan membuka pintu itu dengan kunci cadangan, tapi ternyata kau sudah keluar." Ujarnya santai saat sudah berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong. tetapi lagi-lagi yeoja itu hanya diam tanpa kata. "Kau ini kalau sedang marah hanya diam tidak berkata apapun. Lihat pipimu saja sudah mulai ada keriput. Kau tua sekali, kakak ipar." Lanjutnya. Awalnya niatnya hanya bercanda, tapi melihat dari tanggapan yang tersirat dari wajah Jaejoong, Yunho justru melihat ucapannya bagai sebuah hinaan.

"Berkata maaf saja tidak. Apakah kau tidak tahu aku menunggumu dengan menggigil diluar sana sementara kau berada di mobilmu dalam keadaan yang baik Aku sudah bosan melihat tingkahmu yang seperti anak dibawah 10 tahun, tapi apakah kau menyadari itu. Mungkin jika bukan denganku, kau tidak akan menikah karena tidak ada gadis yang mau denganmu. Mereka pasti akan meninggalkanmu dan membuangmu mentah-mentah. " Jaejoong menyemburkan semua perasaan amarahnya pada Yunho. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Jaejoong ternyata mengena dihati Yunho. Memang benar, selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah berkata 'maaf'' pada orang lain. Tetapi, ia tidak perlu diingatkan tentang hal itu.

Yunho lalu membalikkan badan dan memandang Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan memunggunginya. Kemudian ia mendengus kesal kepada wanita itu.

"YA! SAAT INI AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA BAIK PADAMU. KALAU KAU MENGINGINKAN AKU BERTINDAK TIDAK BAIK PADAMU, AKAN AKU TURUTI." Otot-otot diwajah Yunho mulai menegang. Mungkin jika Jaejoong bukan seorang wanita, ia akan memukulinya. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang Yunho dengan wajah merahnya yang hampir menyerupai udang rebus.

"Tidak bisakah kau membalas kebaikanku sedkit saja. Dan satu lagi, memang iya, aku ini adalah pria yang dibuang oleh kekasihku sendiri. Dia lebih memilih kamera bodohnya itu dibandingkan aku." Yunho berbicara dengan napas memburu seperti orang sedang lari marathon. Jika sedang tidak bertengkar mungkin Jaejoong akan mengabadikannya dengan kamera. Tapi, tunggu apakah Yunho sedang curhat padanya.

"Kebaikanmu yang mana? Menggantikan hyungmu di altar?" Cibirnya. "Jika kau tidak rela melepas masa lajangmu demi aku, maka tinggalkanlah aku. ikutilah jejak kakakmu yang bodoh itu." Ujar Jaejoong sama lantangnya dengan Yunho. "Dan, jangan pernah curhat tentang dongengmu itu. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan berpengaruh padaku." Lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan suaminya itu yang masih murka.

Sesampainya di dapur, Jaejoong melihat appa mertuanya sedang menyerumpun kopinya sambil membaca kora di ruang makan, yang letaknya tidak jauh dari dapur. Namja paruh baya itu memiliki badan besar dan otot-otot tubuhnya masih terlihat meskipun usianya sudah melebihi setengah abad. Sejak pertama kali ia melihat Tuan Jung dikantornya Jung's Corp., ia sudah takjub dan terpesona. Pria setengah baya itu terbilang sangat tampan diusianya. Tetapi Jaejoong merasakan ada sedikit kerapuhan didirinya. Setiap kali ia memandang wajah Yunho, matanya langsung berubah sendu dan tersirat tatapan rasa bersalah dimata coklatnya.

"Jaejoong!" panggilnya dari ruang makan. Rupanya ayah mertuanya merasakan kehadiran menantunya di dapur.

Jaejoong segera menghampiri Tuan Jung. Ini pertama kali, sejak pernikahannya ia bertatap muka secara empat mata dengan ayah mertuanya. Jika diperhatikan hidung mancung yang dimiliki Yunho memang diwariskan oleh ayahnya. Sulit untuk Jaejoong berpikir bahwa Yunho bukan anak kandung Tuan Jung, kecuali jika ia mendelik sekali lagi ke mata yang dimiliki oleh Yunho.

"Kau mau kopi?" Tuan Jung menawarkannya dengan senyumannya yang khas. Jaejoong yakin jika semasa mudanya Tuan Jung sudah menjungkir balikkan hati setiap wanita yang memandangnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak minum kopi." Balasnya lemah.

Ayah Yunho melipat koran yang sejak tadi ia baca dan meletakkannya diatas meja sebelum kemudian kembali menyerumpun kopi dicangkir marmer emasnya itu.

" Dulu sewaktu Umma Yunho masih hidup, dia yang paling melarangku untuk minum kopi."

BINGO!

"Tunggu! Jadi, ibu kandung Yunho sudah meninggal dunia. Apakah mata musang itu diturunkan oleh ibunya." Batin Jaejoong

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Yunho bisa memiliki mata musang tajam sedangkan mataku dan mata istriku tidak sama dengannya." Ujarnya seakan ia bisa membaca apa yang ada dibenak Jaejoong.

"Itu adalah mata ibunya." Pria itu tersenyum tapi kali ini senyuman itu menandakan suatu kesedihan. "Ibunya adalah orang Korea-Brazil. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan baik hati. Wanita itu sudah membuatku menjungkir balikkan duniaku sendiri dengan mengejarnya."

_Romantisnya..._

"Saat dia memilihku, aku merasa bahwa aku adalah pria yang paling bahagia didunia. Tetapi, sejak ia melahirkan Yunho kecil kami ke dunia, dokter menyatakan bahwa dia terkena Kista. Ketika Yunho menginjak usia 12 tahun, ibunya meninggal dunia dan menyisakan luka mendalam bagi Yunho sehingga ia berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam."

"Lima tahun setelah kematian ibunya, aku menikah lagi dengan istriku yang sekarang, seorang janda yang memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, Song Il Woo."

**Jaejoong'S POV**

Mataku mungkin benar-benar terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya. Aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Il woo bukanlah anak kandung Tuan Jung, dia hanya anak tirinya. Namun, mengapa saat mendaftarkan pernikahan kami ia menamai dirinya 'Jung il woo'.

"Sejak kedatangan il woo rumah ini terasa begitu riang. Setiap hari, saat aku pulang dari kantor ia selalu berlari menuruni tangga daan menyambutku. Sedangkan Yunho yang anak kandungku sendiri sama sekali tidak mau menyambutku. Dia hanya mengurung diri didalam kamar dan berkecimpung dengan buku-buku tua." Tatapan appa mertuaku miris. Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas meja sambil menunduk. "Semakin lama, aku semakin muak dengan tingkah anak itu. Aku mulai berpikir dia sudah tidak menganggapku lagi sebagai seorang ayah. Kemudian Aku pun mulai menganggapnya juga tidak ada. Oleh karena itu, pada usianya yang baru 21 tahun, Yunho bermukim di Amerika bersama bibinya, Rosella."

"Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah telah membiarkannya pergi meninggalkanku. Dia adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat rasa rinduku pada ibunya terobati. Ketika Yunho pulang ke Seoul, aku melihat dia sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang cerdas, seorang Jaksa yang pintar, tapi pendiam dan dingin. Lalu aku segera menempatkannya sebagai presiden perusahaan yang kala itu mengalami kerugian besar karena ulah il woo. Anak itu senang bermain dengan wanita malam. Yunho membangun citra perusahaan itu dengan susah payah. Tetapi sekarang ia menyerahkan kembali perusahaan itu pada il woo. Dia berharap agar anak itu bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Tapi, aku meragukan itu."

Lalu Tuan Jung memandang wajahku dan lagi-lagi mempertontonkan aku senyum mirisnya. "Maafkan aku. sebenarnya Yunho sudah memberitahuku jika il woo sudah kabur sehari sebelum pernikahan kalian. Tapi, aku yang tidak mau mendengarkannya dan tetap bersikeras untuk tetap mengadakannya, dengan harapan kalau apa yang diucapkan Il woo tidak benar. Setelah di altar-lah aku baru mengetahui kebenarannya. Dengan penuh tanggung jawab, anak itu bersedia menikah denganmu meskipun kalian berdua tidak saling mengenal. "

Yunho berusaha untuk menjaga martabat orang tuanya, dan juga aku. aku adalah wanita yang hanya sekali ia temui disaat il woo pertama kali membawaku kerumah ini. Dia mau menikahiku meskipun ia tidak mengenalku sama sekali.

"Dan hari ini aku melihatnya. Aku benar-benar melihatnya." Tuan Jung menerawang ke arah gelas cangkir dengan wajah takjub. "Dia tertawa, gembira, dan bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Dan aku tahu itu karena ada kau, Jaejoong-ah. Kau membawa kembali senyumannya yang tidak pernah mau ditunjukkannya selama 17 tahun. Anakku sudah mulai bisa mempercayaimu."

Jung Yunho, itukah kau sebenarnya. Sosok yang jauh berdiri dari keramaian orang-orang. Selalu menyendiri dan tidak pernah mau memperlihatkan jati dirimu kepada orang lain, meski appa kandungmu sekaligus. Hanya denganku dia bisa begitu bersikap apa adanya. Dia seorang yang kesepian...Mulai hari ini aku janji tidak akan membiarkannya sendiri lagi.

Setelah perbincanganku yang lama bersama Ayah mertuaku, aku langsung kembali lagi ke atas. Saat aku masuk kamar aku melihat Yunho sedang duduk ditepian kasur sambil memegang sebuah kertas. Kemudian aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku sekedar basa-basi.

Yunho menoleh ke arahku, tapi ia hanya diam dan kembali lagi menatap kertas itu. Lalu aku duduk ditepian kasur, tepat dihadapannya. Aku bisa melihat tatapannya yang murung. Mungkin ia masih marah padaku karena kejadian di lorong tadi. Melihatnya aku merasa bersalah. Ditambah lagi mendengar cerita appa mertuaku mengenai masa lalunya, aku semakin merasa bersalah.

Aku meraih tangannya digenggamanku. "Kau marah padaku?" Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mau menanggapiku. Kemudian aku coba meraih dagunya dan memaksakannya menghadapkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Aku minta maaf soal tadi. Mianhae, kata-kataku terlalu kasar padamu." Ujarku sambil melihat lurus ke dalam mata musangnya. Lalu aku mengangkat jari kelingkingku kepadanya, "Forgive me?"

Aku berusaha mencari matanya, tapi ia masih saja tetap memandangku dengan tajam. Dia mungkin sangat marah padaku. "Baiklah. Aku memang salah dan sebaiknya aku membuktikannya dengan tindakan, bukan dengan kata-kata. Kau benar, aku yang kekanak-kanakan, bocah"

Lalu aku berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain. Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku dan memunggunginya. Aku harap ia mau memaafkanku.

"Kau mau pergi denganku?" Akhirnya aku mendengarnya bersuara. Tetapi untuk apa dia mengajakku. Lalu aku bangun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Pergi? Kemana?" tanyaku penasaran. Kali ini Jaejoong menatapku dengan mata musangnya, intens!

"Ke Pulau Jeju."

"Kapan?" tanyaku. Senyumku mulai terkembang

"Besok." Yunho masih memandangiku seakan menunggu reaksiku. Kemudian Tanpa sadar aku mendengar diriku sudah berteriak seperti orang gila.

"AAAAAAA...JEJUUU! pantai, laut, aaaaaaaaaaaa...aku sudah lama menginginkan untuk pergi kesana. Terima kasih, suamiku. Kalau begini terus, Aku akan mengikutimu sampai mati." Reflek aku langsung memeluknya.

Yunho melihatku sambil memutar bola matanya dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksiku.

**End Of Flashback**

-ooo000ooo-

**JEJU.**

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk berjalan-jalan ke salah satu pasar disana pada sore hari. Pasar itu adalah pasar paling ramai dikunjungi oleh turis asing karena segala sesuatu dijual disana. Bukan hanya menjual kebutuhan sehari-hari, disana juga terdapat restoran-restoran yang menyajikan makanan khas korea.

Selama siang hari, Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menghabiskan waktu mereka didalam cottage sambil menikmati cemilan dan menonton televisi dirumah. Hanya dengan menggunakan kaos kebesaran dan celana jeans selutut beralaskan sendal jepit dikakinya, Jaejoong pergi berjalan-jalan ke pasar di Jeju. Tak kalah santai dengan istrinya, Yunho memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans kebesaran. Memang cuaca di jeju saat ini memang masuk musim panas, jadi akan banyak orang yang akan kepanasan jika memakai baju hangat.

"Kakak ipar, Kau mau membeli apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Yunho yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong yang terus bertanya pada setiap padagang, tapi tidak membelinya.

"Sesuatu." Jawab Jaejoong."Sesuatu yang bagus."

Melihat istrinya sangat asyik dengan aktivitasnya, Yunho hanya bisa mendengus dan tersenyum. Istrinya bertingkah seperti layaknya anak remaja di usianya yang sudah 27 tahun.

"YUNHO!" Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari arah belakang Yunho. Pria itu kemudian membalikkan badan dan membalas menyapanya.

"Kris!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Jaejoong yang sejak tadi asyik dengan kesibukannya, kemudian mengikuti Yunho menghampiri wanita bernama Kris.

"Yunho, Long time no see." tanyanya sambil memeluk lengan mesra Yunho. Sadar akan kehadiran Jaejoong, itu langsung memandangnya bingung.

"Yunho, who's this girl?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Jaejoong.

"Dia...sepupuku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Update kilat nih hehe... abis lg puasa gini ga ada kerjaan.. makanpun tak bisa... huehee... **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Thousand Vows For You**_

_**Chapter : 5/?**_

_**Genre : Marriage life, romance, GS**_

_**Cast : **_

_**Kim Jaejoong**_

_**Jung Yunho**_

_**Jung Il Woo**_

_**Kim Heechul**_

_**WARNING : Cerita gaje, Miss Ty berserakan dimana-mana..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ya, wajar kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengingat momen kita. Aku ini hanyalah pemeran cadangan di dalam drama hidupmu. Tidak ada yang berarti lagi untukmu. Hanya dia yang akan selalu menjadi lawan mainmu, dan menjadi pemeran utama bagimu._

_._

_._

_._

"Dia...sepupuku." jawab Yunho dengan datar. Jaejoong yang mendengarkan jawaban Yunho langsung membulatkan mata doe eyesnya sebesar uang logam. Ia mulai menerka Apakah Yunho malu memiliki istri seperti Jaejoong.

"Oh,...Cute girl.." pujinya. yeoja itu memang lebih cantik, tinggi, lebih langsing dari Jaejoong. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang seperti Miss Universe, semakin menambah nilai plus pada wanita ini. Jika dari segi wajah, yeoja ini terlihat seperti wanita Amerika yang blasteran dengan Asia.

"Jae, kenalkan ini Krystal. Dia adalah teman kuliahku sewaktu di Amerika." Yunho memperkenalkan Kris padanya dengan ramah. Lalu yeoja itu merangkul lengan berotot Yunho, "Yunho, Let's go for a walk. We must talking about our life after Graduation."

Yunho hanya mengangguk senang dan pergi melangkah bersama Kris. Mereka terlihat mesra dan serasi, dibandingkan dengannya yang terlihat seperti layaknya hubungan kakak dan adik. Sesekali jaejoong melihat yunho tertawa bersama Kris. Tak kala wanita itu juga memukul mesra pundak yunho. Mereka tertawa sangat bahagia. Ya, Kris memang seorang wanita yang menarik.

Melihat pemandangan itu membuat mata doe eyes jaejoong terasa pedas. Jaejoong ingin sekali menarik rambut Kris yang lurus panjang itu sekuat-kuatnya. Ia juga ingin merobek kaos oblong tipisnya itu. Intinya Jaejoong ingin mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Tetapi, apa haknya melakukan itu? Meskipun ia istri Yunho, bukan berarti ia juga memiliki hati pria itu. Tanpa pamit lagi pada suaminya, Jaejoong langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju cottage. Ia berani bertaruh saat pulang nanti Yunho tidak akan menyadari kalau ia sudah menghilang.

Sampai di kamar Cottage, Jaejoong langsung mengunci diri dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia lelah, baik hati maupun pikiran. Semula ia pikir yunho hanya akan tersenyum seperti itu padanya seorang. Tetapi setelah melihatnya bertemu dengan Kris, Jaejoong menjadi mengerti jika yunho hanya akan memberinya senyuman jahil, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai.

"_Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku harus marah melihatnya bersama wanita lain. Apakah aku punya hak untuk melakukan itu? Aku hanya istri yang dinikahi oleh seorang Jung Yunho. Apa aku sudah mulai tertarik padanya? Apakah aku mulai jatuh cinta lagi, pada Adik iparku." _Batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Jaejoong perlahan terlelap dalam tidur. Semua terasa damai seakan membawanya terbang ke angkasa tanpa mau di turunkan kembali.

.

.

.

Perlahan Jaejoong merasa pinggangnya dibungkus oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Bahkan hangatnya melebihi sebuah selimut. Ia mencoba bergerak, tapi semakin ada pergerakan, semakin erat juga kehangatan itu menjalar ke tubuhnya. Jaejoong membuka mata doe eyesnya dan melihat apa yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Yunho! Pria itu sedang memeluknya dari belakang sambil tidur pulas. Pria itu membungkus Jaejoong dengan lengannya, lengan yang tadi dirangkul oleh Kris.

Jaejoong berusaha mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yunho. Tetapi tidak ada respon yang berarti. Kemudian Jaejoong pelan-pelan melepaskan lengan Yunho dari pinggangnya. Setelah berhasil, Jaejoong mencoba untuk bangun dan melihat bahwa saat ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Ia belum mandi dan membersihkan diri. Jaejoong mengambil setelan pakaian tidur dari tasnya, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih tertidur diatas kasurnya.

Selesai mandi, Jaejoong masih melihat Yunho meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Hanya saja posisinya kini terlentang dan sudah dalam keadaan terselimut. Perlahan Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan melihat wajah tidurnya. Seperti bayi, Bayi yang nakal.

"_Melihat wajahmu saat tertidur, amarahku langsung hilang. Akan tetapi, Tidakkah kau tahu, perlahan kau bisa saja menyakitiku. Aku hanya khawatir aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu jika aku sudah benar-benar lelah." _Ujarnya dalam hati.

Jaejoong mengambil selimut cadangan dan bantal, kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya yang ditiduri Yunho. Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk tidur disoda ruang tamu daripada harus tidur dengan Yunho. Hal itu hanya akan membuat emosinya memuncak suatu saat. Sejak kecil memang Jaejoong sudah dididik untuk tidak mudah terbawa emosi, tapi kali ini ia sama sekali tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, Jaejoong merasakan nyeri dimana-mana, terutama dibagian Hatinya. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa putih panjang diruang televisi. Ia mencoba menutup mata, meskipun bayangan Yunho bersama Kris masih menghantuinya.

"_Eomma! Eomma! Eomma!"_

_Jaejoong kecil terus berlari dipadang pasir yang sunyi senyap. Tak ada satupun orang disana selain dirinya. Sekencang mungkin ia berlari ditengah pasir yang dingin. Ia menangis sambil memanggil ibunya. Tetapi hasilnya, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan suara yang membalas panggilannya._

_Akhirnya Jaejoong merasa lelah dan tersungkur di atas pasir. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Eommanya meninggalkannya sendiri di padang Pasir yang gersang dan sunyi itu. Jaejoong kecil mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tanpa henti gadis kecil itu terus menangis._

"_Jaejoong...Jaejoong-ah..." samar-samar ia mendengar suara berat seorang pria memanggil namanya. Panggilan itu semakin kencang disertai dengan sesuatu yang seperti mengguncangkan tubuhnya._

"Jae...Jaejoong-ah..." Yunho terus memanggil istrinya yang sejak tadi mengigau memanggil 'Eomma'. Di goyangkanlah tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang tidur sambil menangis. Kemudian Yeoja itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Yunho sedikit cemas melihat istrinya mengigau hingga menangis seperti itu.

"Ada apa? Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

Jaejoong masih terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan. Sekujur tubuhnya mengalami keringat dingin, ia berusaha untuk kembali ke alam nyata. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya bermimpi tentang ibuku."

"Pasti mimpi buruk." Ujar Yunho. Ia duduk disamping istrinya dan membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Sudah jangan menangis. Itu hanya bunga tidurmu."

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong agar menenangkan wanita itu. Tetapi, yang ada Jaejoong malah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menangis didalam pelukan suaminya. "Eomma...Dia meninggalkanku lagi. Aku sendirian...hiks...hiks"

"Tenanglah. Aku akan berada disampingmu." Ujar Yunho sambil menepuk punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Setelah sedikit tenang, Jaejoong mulai melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho. Ia sangat berterima kasih karena Yunho mau menjadi tempatnya bersandar bahu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau dan eomma-mu punya hubungan yang tidak baik, ya?" Tanya Yunho. Ia bicara sehati-hati mungkin mengingat Jaejoong masih dalam keadaan yang terguncang karena mimpi itu.

"Aku dibuang."

Yunho terbelalak, ia sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. wanita itu terlihat rapuh dan sedih. Lain dari biasanya, Jaejoong yang selalu tertawa dan ceria, juga pemarah.

"Eommaku membuangku ke panti asuhan. Dia berkata, Jika aborsi tidak ilegal mungkin aku tidak akan dilahirkan ke dunia." Jaejoong menghela napas sedalam mungkin, menahan semua kesakitan yang ia pendam. Lalu ia menatap Yunho, yang masih terlihat terkejut. "Sejak usiaku 5 tahun, aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku tidak tahu sekarang dia dimana, masih hidup atau sudah meninggal. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Yunho tiba-tiba merasa masih sangat beruntung, Eomma kandungnya masih menyayanginya di sisa hidupnya. Ia juga masih bisa bertemu dengan ibunya sampai usia 12 tahun. Kini ia benar-benar merasa beruntung. Ibunya tidak pernah membuangnya, beliau selalu menyayanginya.

"Mianhae, aku sudah bertanya yang bukan-bukan." Ujar Yunho menyesal.

"Gwaenchana-yo." Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. "Aku memang pantas untuk ditinggalkan. Bahkan Il woo-oppa pun membuktikan bahwa aku ini memang layak untuk ditinggalkan. Memang sudah takdirku menjalani hidup seorang diri."

Yunho langsung menarik lagi Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk erat istrinya seperti ia tak akan sanggup melepasnya lagi. "Kau masih punya aku. aku suamimu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, ataupun mengusirmu. Aku janji."

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Yunho. Haruskah ia percaya pada laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya. Padahal Jaejoong baru saja melihat Yunho bermesraan dengan Kris di Pasar tadi. Apakah Jaejoong harus percaya pada ucapan Yunho? Tetapi, ia merasa damai dalam pelukkan namja itu. Kini perasaan sedih berganti menjadi sebuah perasaan berbunga-bunga. Kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya mulai mengembangkan sayap. Saat ia mulai memejamkan mata, Yunho mulai merenggangkan pelukkannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?" Tanya Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"_Oh, iya, aku tertidur disini semalaman. Bukannya aku marah padanya. Tetapi, mengapa sekarang aku malah berpelukkan padanya..." _Batin Jaejoong ditengah kegugupannya.

"Eh...itu...aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Jadi, aku tidur di sofa saja." Jawab Jaejoong dengan terbata-bata. Ia sedikit malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Belum lama ia marah, tiba-tiba rasa mara itu hilang begitu saja.

Yunho menyipitkan mata seola belum puas dengan jawaban Jaejoong. "Lalu, kenapa kau menghilang saat di pasar tadi? Apakah kau tahu, aku panik mencarimu kesana-kemari."

"_Apa? Yunho mencariku? Apa benar?" _Jaejoong berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia merasa sedikit besar kepala Yunho mencarinya. Tetapi memangnya benar. Sedangkan Jaejoong melihatnya tadi, Namja ini sedang asyik bermesraan dengan Kris.

"Aku lelah. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Lagipula, aku harus memberimu waktu bernolstagia dengan teman lamamu, Kris." Jaejoong berusaha menahan nada bicaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

Inilah! Jaejoong benar-benar diuji untuk benar-benar sabar. Ya, Yunho benar-benar berusaha mengujinya. Jantungnya sudah berdegup layaknya sebuah drum. Jaejoong hanya bisa diam sebelum akhirnya ia membereskan selimut dan bantal lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Ia meninggalkan Yunho tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun. Jaejoong memang harusnya diam, karena ia sama sekali tidak berhak melarang Yunho untuk jalan bersama siapapun, termasuk dengan Kris.

Jaejoong melempar Bantal dan selimut diatas kasurnya dengan lemas seperti tenaganya sudah benar-benar habis hanya untuk melihat wajah Yunho hari ini. Ia melihat jam di night stand-nya.

"Jam 5 pagi." Gumamnya. Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya. Ia merubah posisi tubuhnya sekarang menjadi tengkurap. Samar-samar ia bisa masih bisa mencium bau maskulin Yunho dikasurnya. Namja itu sudah tidur dikamarnya, di atas kasurnya semalaman. Sedangkan, Jaejoong tidur di ruang tamu, diatas sofa yang dingin dan tidak nyaman sama sekali.

Jaejoong mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah merasakan rasa sesak didadanya. Tepat di hatinya, ia merasakan nyeri ketika mengingat Yunho bergandengan mesra dengan Kris.

"Aku apa? Teman? Yeojachingu? Istri? Tentu jawabannya bukan. Aku hanya Yeoja yang ditinggal oleh kekasihnya disaat pernikahan. Dan seorang jung yunho adalah orang yang berbaik hati yang bersedia melepaskan masa lajangnya demi menutupi aib keluarga." Bisiknya dalam hati. Sambil memainkan benang dikasur itu, Jaejoong mulai berpikir ada baiknya ia mulai menjaga jarak dengan pria itu. Tak perlu basa-basi, hanya berbicara seperlunya tanpa ada yang lain. Memang begitu seharusnya.

-ooo000ooo-

Setelah menyegarkan diri dengan mandi, Jaejoong melilitkan handuk disekitar tubuhnya dan handuk satunya lagi untuk membungkus rambutnya yang basah karena ia keramas. Jaejoong memilah baju untuknya hari ini. Ia berencana untuk pergi berjalan-jalan ke pantai hari ini. Ia mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang nya sampai siku dan rok merah muda. Ia membiarkan rambutnya yang ikal coklat tergerai begitu saja. Ia yakin udara di bulan april ini akan sangat panas. Rugi baginya jika menggunakan pakaian hangat siang ini.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar dengan menenteng tas ransel mungilnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri tangga. Kemudian ia melihat Yunho sedang menonton acara berita di televisi. Ketika menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong didekatnya, Yunho langsung berdiri dan menghampiri wanita itu. Yunho melihat istrinya itu dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi lewat mata musangnya. Sadar akan hal itu, jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman jika dipandangi oleh seorang namja dengan mata musang tajam dan melihat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki tanpa berkedip.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti aku habis mencuri sesuatu, saja?"

Yunho yang langsung tersadar karena mendengar suara Jaejoong, menyadarkan diri. Ia menyeringai geli terhadap dirinya sendiri."Ah... Tidak. Aku hanya takjub. Kau terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang ingin berkencan."

Jaejoong sedikit mendelik dan malu. Mukanya terasa panas. Secara tidak langsung Yunho memujinya cantik. "Iya... Aku memang akan berkencan buta. Aku akan pergi ke pantai. Jadi, jangan tunggu aku sampai waktu makan malam." Ujarnya smbil menahan senyum diwajahnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung membelalakkan kedua mata musangnya. ia seakan terkejut dengan apa yang Jaejoong katakan. 'apa kencan buta?'

"Kencan buta? Kau, kan, baru 3 hari di Jeju. Bagaimana bisa kau mengadakan kencan buta dengan seseorang secepat itu." Tanya Yunho dengan penasaran.

"Sudah jangan ganggu aku. hubungi saja Yeoja-mu itu agar kau tidak kesepian. Aku juga punya duniaku sendiri." Jawabnya. Jaejoong melambaikan tangan dan tak menghiraukan suaminya itu saat ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia tidak menyadari jika Yunho sudah mendengus kasar. Wajah tegang pria itu memperlihatkan rasa tidak sukanya pada acara istrinya kali ini. ia bertolak pinggang sambil melihat punggung Jaejoong saat wanita itu sedang memakai sepatu kets putihnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan bersenang-senang dengan wanita-ku. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan pria-mu." Ujarnya kasar. Yunho langsung berjalan menaikki tanggan dengan langkah yang kasar. Jaejoong hanya melihat tanggapan suaminya yang terkesan tak suka. Atau cemburu?

"Dasar namja aneh." Gerutunya sambil berjalan meraih gagang pintu dan keluar rumah.

Keluar dari rumah ia berjalan menuju halte bis. Menurut peta, ia butuh waktu 1,5 jam untuk sampai ke Museum Teddy bear . Selama perjalanan ia melihat banyak pemandangan indah dari dalam bis. Hamparan lautan yang besar dan bagaikan manik-manik itu karena terkena sinar matahari semakin memanjakan matanya.

Jeju, inilah Pulau Romantis. Pusatnya para wisatawan datang dan kebanyakan untuk berbulan madu. Disekitarnya banyak pasangan-pasangan yang saling menautkan jari mereka atau saling merangkul satu sama lain. Dan hal itu memberikan perasaan cemburu di hati Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak, statusnya kini adalah seorang istri, namun tidak ada pendamping sama sekali. Yah, hal itu harusnya ia sadari, jika Yunho memang benar-benar terpaksa menikah dengannya.

"Aku kesepian.." Gumamnya sambil berjalan ke arah penjualan tiket masuk ke museum itu. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang namja dengan pakaian ala detektif sedang mengikutinya dari belakang. Mata musang itu mengamati setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

"Yeoja aneh itu untuk apa datang ke tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya dalam hati sambil memandang horor tempat yang dikunjungi oleh yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu. Meski enggan, namun akhirnya Yunho ikut masuk ke dalam tempat itu.

Sambil melupakan perasaan sedihnya, Jaejoong berusaha berjalan memasuki museum itu dengan senang hati. Ia tak mau liburannya rusak hanya karena memikirkan namja yang belum tentu juga akan memikirkannya. Begitu sampai didalam, mata doe eyes itu membulat sempurna melihat banyaknya boneka beruang raksasa. Meski ia juga warga korea, namun seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia bisa datang ke tempat sebagus ini.

"Wah... lucunya.." pekiknya pelan saat melihat boneka beruang besar yang memakai pakaiannya jas seperti namja kantoran. Sejenak mata doe eyes itu menatap intens pada benda berbulu itu. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah sunggingan senyuman tercipta dari bibir plum itu.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Yunho, bear.." ucapnya pada boneka itu.

Sekali lagi, yunho mengamati gerak-gerik istrinya dari belakang. Mata musangnya melotot begitu mendengar ucapan istrinya. Beruang? Dia mirip beruang? Bukannya Yunho tidak dengar, ia bahkan sangat mendengarnya dengan jelas bahwa istrinya menyamainya dengan benda berbulu itu.

"Sial." Umpatnya sambil memberikan death-glare kepada benda mati itu. Tak lama sang istri kembali menjelajahi museum itu, tentu dengan diikuti jung muda ini tentunya.

Setelah satu jam berputar-putar mengelilingi museum, jaejoong memutuskan hijrah sebentar ke toko souvenir yang terletak tak jauh dari museum itu. Toko yang bernuansa Pink itu menampilkan toko beruang sebagai ikon pada setiap dindng toko.

"Apakah dia masih menyukai hal-hal seperti ini?" gumamnya ketika melihat sang istri masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Tapi, Yunho juga ikut masuk ke dalam toko itu. Setelah sampai didalam, Yunho melihat banyak pengunjung datang berbondong-bondong membawa teman, keluarga, bahkan pasangannya. Ia melihat sepasang muda mudi menggunakan hoddi pink yang bertuliskan 'SuJu'. Yunho menyipitkan mata. _'namja menggunakan hoddi pink', that's horrible!'_

Lalu tatapan Yunho kembali terfokuskan pada Jaejoong. ia menyebar pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruanngan toko. Toko ini memiliki dua lantai, jadi akan sulit baginya mencari keberadaan istrinya itu jika lengah sedikit. Tak lama, ia melihat Jaejoong sedang berdiri di lantai 2. Wanita itu terlihat antusias melihat etalase yang entah apa isinya. Yunho pun ikut menaikki tangga menuju tempat dimana Jaejoong berdiri.

"Agashi, apa yang sedang kau cari?" Tanya salah satu pegawai toko pria dihadapannya.

Jaejoong yang sedang asyik melihat kumpulan koleksi cincin dan kalung langsung mendongak. Ia memberikan senyuman antusias kepada pegawai toko itu. "Aku sedang melihat-lihat. Jika ada yang bagus, pasti aku akan mengambilnya." Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya sedikit pun dari barang-barang yang berada didalam etalase kaca tersebut.

Yunho yang bersembunyi diantara susunan boneka sempat memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada pegawai toko itu. Mata musang itu menangkap jika pegawai itu sedang menatap lapar pada istrinya dan ia tak suka itu.

Tak lama Yunho melihat Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya menunjukkan barang yang ia ingin lihat dari dalam etalase kaca itu. Sedikit-sedikit, pegawai toko itu mencuri pandangan kepada Jaejoong. pria berambut cepak dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya, terus menunjukkan senyuman dengan lesung pipinya pada Jaejoong. Ingin rasanya Yunho berteriak jika Jaejoong itu adalah istrinya. Tetapi, jika ia melakukannya Jaejoong pasti akan langsung membunuhnya.

"Agashi, apakah kau datang bersama pacarmu?" Tanya pegawai itu dengan tatapan mendelik.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak fokus dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh pria itu. Ia menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cincin yang terjejer di hadapannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki pacar sama sekali."

Yunho yang mendengarnya merasakan tusukan didadanya. Bahkan tusukan ini terasa sangat perih bahkan lebih perih dari pada teriris pisau di tangannya. Yunho mengeluskan dadanya ditempat yang terasa perih itu.

"Apakah kau mau pergi denganku ke acara kembang api di Taman bukschon malam ini jam setengah delapan malam?" tawarnya. Kali ini ia berhasil membuat Jaejoong memandang ke arahnya. Jaejoong itu sedikit terkejut dengan ajakannya. Dan tawaran itu berhasil membuat wajah Yunho yang mendengarnya memerah padam karena marah. Ia sangat marah mendengarkan ajakkan pegawai toko itu pada istrinya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Tolaknya Jaejoong dengan lembut. Yunho merasakan dadanya yang tadinya mengembang, tiba-tiba sedikit rileks mendengar penolakkan itu. Ia merasa sangat lega Jaejoong tidak menerimanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah, kau tidak memiliki pacar?" pegawai toko itu terlihat putus asa karena penolakkan Jaejoong.

"Aku memang tidak memiliki seorang Namjachingu. Tetapi, aku punya seorang suami." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris. Yunho yang mendengarnya juga tak kalah mirisnya mendengar jawaban istrinya itu. ia merasa sangat egois. Di hadapan Kristal ia mengakui Jaejoong sebagai sepupunya. Sementara, Jaejoong mengakuinya sebagai suami di depan umum. Sungguh keterlaluannya Jung!

Pegawai toko itu sepertinya mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong. ia langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Mianhaeyo, agashi. Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud mengganggu kenyamanan anda."

"Ah... gwaenchanha-yo. Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu." Jaejoong merasa ikut tidak enak karena sudah membuat suasana ini terasa canggung karena penolakkannya. Ia lalu menggerakkan jarinya meraih cincin yang berpasangan itu. Cincin perak itu sangat indah karena sangat pas terukir huruf 'J' dan 'Y' di dalamnya. "Berapa harga ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkannya kepada pramuniaga itu.

"3000 won."

"Aku akan mengambilnya satu." Jaejoong mengambil kotak bludru biru berisi cincin itu, kemudian turun untuk membayarnya dikasir. Yunho yang tak menyadari jika Jaejoong berjalan ke arahnya, langsung terlonjak kaget. Ia panik dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi Jaejoong tidak menyadari kehadiran suaminya itu. Kemudian Yunho kembali melihat Jaejoong yang sedang membayar di bawah sana. Ia melihat jari manisnya, sama sekali belum tersemat cincin apapun disana. Mungkin Jaejoong akan memberikan sepasang lagi untukknya. Senyuman hangat pun tercipta di bibir hatinya memikirkan hal itu.

Lalu Yunho mengambil blackberry-nya dari saku celana. Ia menekan nomor dan menghubungi Jaejoong, yang jelas-jelas berada di lantai bawah.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya yunho dengan lembut.

"Aku sedang di toko seouvenir. Kenapa? Mau menyusul?" Tawarnya. Jaejoong menyeringai jahil. Ia mulai merasa jika suaminya ini sedang merindukan kehadirannya.

"Apa tak apa jika aku menyusul?" Tanya Yunho ragu-ragu. Ia menatap punggung istrinya dari atas.

"Tak apa jika kau mau. Aku bisa merasakan betapa kesepiannya dirimu tanpa kehadiranku." Balasnya percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu lihatlah ke atas. Tepatnya ke pria yang berdandan ala detektif itu. Saat ini ia sedang bersandar pada balkon lantai atas."

Jaejoong menurut dan mulai menatap ke atas. Ia mulai menyebar pandangan ke seluruh dan sampailah pada titik yang ia tuju. Jaejoong melihat seorang pria sedang memegang handphone di samping telinganya. Kemudian pria itu melambaikan tangan padanya. Jaejoong menyipitkan mata untuk memastikan itu adalah Yunho.

"Apakah itu kau?" tanya Jaejoong yang terbata-bata. Ia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran suaminya. Apalagi dengan dandanan ala detektif seperti penguntit. Lalu Jaejoong mulai memutar otak, 'bagaimana ia tahu aku disini?'

"Kau mengikutiku?" Jaejoong mengendus kesal. Ia merasa Yunho sudah melanggar privasinya sebagai seorang wanita. Lalu ia melihat Yunho berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan satu tangannya lagi diselipkan di dalam saku.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Yunho balik bertanya seolah menantang Jaejoong. ketika ia sudah sampai dihadapan istrinya itu, Yunho memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan Jaejoong. "Kau kan bilang tak apa jika aku ikut bersamamu. Well, don't be mad!"

Jaejoong mengendus kasar. Ia mulai kesal dengan suaminya yang suka ikut campur urusan pribadinya. "Baik jika itu maumu." Kemudian Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendahului Yunho.

"Kau marah?" Yunho berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan istrinya.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memandang Yunho yang berada disampingnya. Ia bersikap angkuh dan acuh kepada suaminya itu. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik.

"Kau marah." Balasnya tegas. Kini bibir hati pria itu lurus dan rahangnya menegang. _ Haruskah seperti ini, bertengkar dan bertengkar. Haruskah aku berkata lantang seperti ini padanya?.. adakah titik terang..?_

Jaejoong dan Yunho menunggu bis selama 10 menit di halte sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan bis menuju hotel mereka. Selama berada di Halte, semua wanita yang berada disana memandang ke arah Yunho. Kini pria itu telah melepaskan topi dan kacamata besarnya. Rambut coklatnya acak-acakan, tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan tampan diwajahnya. Jaejoong yang juga ikut merasaan keanehan itu hanya menyeringai lucu dan tak mau merespon. Ia berusaha diam dan bersikap seolah-olah ia tak mengenal Yunho.

Mereka duduk di barisan ke dua dari belakang. Yunho yang duduk didekat jendela tanpa hentinya memandangi Jaejoong. tentu saja, wanita itu dapat merasakannya melalui hembusan napas Yunho yang terasa di rambutnya.

"Kau membeli sesuatu tadi?" Yunho membuka topik pembicaraan setelah mereka diam selama 15 menit didalam bis. Ia berusaha mengorek informasi tentang untuk siapa cincin itu dibeli oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap ke arahnya denga aneh. 'Sekali lagi, bagaimana ia tahu aku membeli sesuatu disana?'

"Tidak... aku tidak membeli apapun disana." Jaejoong menjawab seperti biasa. Ia berusaha bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu.

Yunho menyandarkan kepadanya ke bangku bis, ia menghempaskan napasnya, "Aku ingin membeli cincin."

Jantung Jaejoong merasa seperti ingin melompat. Kali ini tidak akan salah, pasti Yunho sudah membuntutinya sejak awal. Tetapi, jika ia bertanya sekali lagi maka akan terbongkar semua.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Untukku. Dan untukmu." Jawabnya sambil menutup matanya. "Tolong bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai." Dan Yunho pun terlelap dibangku bis.

"_Untuk apa Yunho? Hanya aku yang berantusias, kau tak perlu. Aku tahu kau masih menyukai orang lain sebelum menikah denganku. Aku tidak akan pernah bilang apapun. Karena hanya aku yang akan mengenang, kau yang akan menghapusnya.."_

Bis terus bergoyang. Tiba-tiba kepala Yuno jatuh diatas pundak Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam. Ia berusaha meminjamkan pundaknya dengan baik agar suaminya itu bisa tertidur dengan baik.

"_Jika memang kau masih memiliki rasa kepada orang lain, maka aku perlahan akan mundur. Akut tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Yang jelas saat ini aku ingin membuatmu bahagia, meskipun aku terluka."_

-ooo000ooo-

"Whoaaaa... Indahnya." Serunya. Jaejoong langsung berlari seperti anak kecil ketika bertemu mainannya. Yunho yang berjalan mengikuti langkahnya santai, hanya menyeringai. Istrinya seperti anak TK, sangat tidak pantas dengan usianya yang akan menginjak 28 tahun. Mereka sampai di pantai itu setelah menempu perjalanan 2 jam karena mengalami kemacetan. Saat ia terbangun, Yunho menemukan dirinya sudah tertidur di pundak Jaejoong. wanita itu seperti sudah bersedia menampung kepalanya yang besar di atas pundaknya. Dia tertidur sambil memegang tangan Yunho dengan erat.

"Yun,... kamu ngapain berdiri disitu? Sini!" ajaknya, yang kemudian membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

'_kamu'_ apa kata itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong. Yunho sedikit geli mendengarnya. Itu seperti ajakan seorang... kekasih. Ya, mereka memang kekasih. Pergi berlibur, hanya berdua ke Jeju. Mereka memang kekasih.

"Hei, jangan berlari terus nanti kau terjatuh!." Imbuhnya. Yunho langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju Jaejoong, yang sedang berjongkok memandangi hamparan laut berwarna jingga itu yang terkena sinar matahari yg mulai senja. Tak jauh dari sana, terdapat sebuah pagar besi yang bediri kokoh disalah satu sudut pantai itu. Terdapat banyak sekali kumpulan gembok yang melingkar disana layaknya gembok yang terpasang disekitar Namsan Tower. Yunho memandangi sekitanya yang penuh dengan gembok-gembok yang menurutnya aneh. Sekali lagi, dia menyeringai. Tetapi bukan karena tingkah istrinya, melainkan dengan kumpulan gembok yang bertuliskan kalimat aneh.

"Kurang kerjaan.." Gerutunya memandangi gembok yang sekarang digenggam oleh Jaejoong.

Wanita itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang suaminya dengan jengkel. "Hanya kau disini yang tidak mengerti."

"Ya, aku tak mengerti karena aku banyak kerjaan." Balasnya tak kalah jengkel dengan Jaejoong.

"Terserah saja jika kau tak percaya. Aku akan mencobanya." Jaejoong bertolak pinggang. Ia membongkar tasnya dan mengambil bungkusan merah polkadot.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yunho penasaran. Ia masih ingin tahu apakah Jaejoong berniat membagi sepasang cincin itu dengannya.

"Gembok."

"Buat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kita." Jawab Jaejoong dengan luwes.

"Kita?" Yunho menyipitkan matanya. kemudian Jaejoong memasangkan gembok itu. Sebelum menguncinya dan menggabungkannya dengan gembok lain, Jaejoong menuliskan nama 'Yun-Jae".

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali maksudnya apa. Yang aku dengar jika ada pasangan yang memasangkan gemboknya disini dan membuang kuncinya ke pantai itu, maka hubungannya akan abadi tak terpisahkan." Jaejoong menjelaskan panjang lebar sebelum Yunho melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. "Aku tak mengerti." Kini ia juga bisa membalaskan kata 'aku' tanpa canggung.

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Ia juga mengharapkan kata 'aku' , yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Yunho. "Kita akan membuang kunci ini ke pantai itu." Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan kunci pada Yunho.

Mereka kemudian pergi menuju ke tepi pantai. Yunho melihat pemandangan sore disana.

"Menakjubkan."

"Benar. Indah." Kemdian Jaejoong melempar kunci itu sejauh mungkin.

"Kenapa kau memasangkan gemboknya hanya satu. Sedangkan, aku melihat semua gembok disana berpasangan." Yunho memandang wanita itu dengan heran.

"Eh... aku pikir tidak perlu. Jika kau atau aku ingin menambahnya, kita akan menambahnya nanti—_jika kita sudah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing..._" Jaejoong menundukkan kepala dan duduk dibangku berbentuk huruf 'V' yang tersedia ditepi pantai itu. Lalu disusul oleh Yunho yang duduk disampingnya. Jaejoong memandangi kuku jarinya, ia merenung, merenungkan perasaannya sendiri. Jujur saja, ia masih sangat bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Maaf." Kata itu spontan keluar dari mulut Yunho. Pria itu terus memandang ke pantai itu tanpa mengalihkannya sedikitpun.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jaejoong heran. Ia melihat wajah Yunho yang terkena sinar senja matahari. Sangat tampan, persis seperti pahatan. Wajah tampannya, mata hijaunya sama sekali tidak cocok jika disandingkan dengan wajah sederhana milik Jaejoong dan mata doe eyesnya.

"Karena aku mengatakan kau adalah sepupuku." Jawabnya. Terlihat lekukan di sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum dan memandang ke arah Jaejoong. tatapannya sangat dekat. Mereka duduk sangat dekat karena bangku yang mereka duduki berbentuk 'V'.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, "Aku juga minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Karena kamu menikah sama aku." Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. "Sudah sore." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, kita pulang."

Yunho menatap kosong tangan yang terulur itu. Ia melihat ada kesedihan dimata istrinya itu. sudah sering ia menyakiti wanita ini, tapi tetap saja ia masih bersikap baik padanya. Yunho pun menggenggam tangan itu dan bangkit. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandeng tangan.

Jaejoong merasakan sakit di dadanya. Perih dan nyeri setiap kali ia menyadari bahwa saat ini ia sedang menggandeng tangan seorang pria yang mulai ia , kenyataannya apa yang ia harapkan tak seperti jalannya, cepat atau lambat Yunho akan menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai dan meceraikannya. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Yunho merasakan kupu-kupu diperutnya melebarkan sayap. Dadanya seperti mengeluarkan rasa bergetar. Saat ini ia sedang menggenggam tangan seorang wanita yang mungkin mulai ia cintai. Tapi, wanita itu sama sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya melalui topeng senyumannya.

Sesampainya di Cottage, Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat seorang wanita sedang berada di depan pintu. Wanita itu menggunakan kaos kuning yang dilapisi oleh cardigan hitan serta celana jeans dn sepatu hak tinggi warna hitam. Wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda. Ia mengalungkan sebuah kamera dslr di lehernya.

"Heechul... " Yunho terkejut. Suaranya lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

.

.

.

TBC

_**Huft akhirnya bisa ke update juga FF ini. Maaf ya chingu, aku belom sempat menuhin janji aku buat update FF saranghae do dwel gga yo dan secretarynya.. soalnya lg sibuk ngejualin koleksi novel sama barbieku.. hehe maklum kan mau masuk asrama jdnya harus adalah barang yang dikurangin huehehe... sekian curcolan author Jaeho Love, selamat membaca **___


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Thousand Vows For You**_

_**Chapter : 6/?**_

_**Genre : Marriage life, romance, GS**_

_**Cast : **_

_**Kim Jaejoong**_

_**Jung Yunho**_

_**Jung Il Woo**_

_**Kim Heechul**_

_**WARNING : Cerita gaje, Miss Ty berserakan dimana-mana..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Bolehkah aku mengatakan jika aku mulai mencintaimu?"**_

_**Last Chapter :**_

_**Sesampainya di Cottage, Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat seorang wanita sedang berada di depan pintu. Wanita itu menggunakan kaos kuning yang dilapisi oleh cardigan hitan serta celana jeans dn sepatu hak tinggi warna hitam. Wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda. Ia mengalungkan sebuah kamera dslr di lehernya.**_

"_**Heechul… " Yunho terkejut. Suaranya lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**They didn't want to have a nightmare**_

_**They want to have such a beautiful memories in their life**_

_**Do you know how to get a happiness with your beloved someone in you life?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jaejoong menolah ke arah suaminya yang kini memasang wajah datarnya. Bukannya ia tak mendengar apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibir hati sang suami. Meski itu hanya sebuah lirihan kecil, namun ia masih bisa untuk mendengarnya. Dan sepertinya suaminya sangat mengenal sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Yunho yang masih tampak memaku ditempatnya begitu melihat sosok yeoja yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Yeoja yang dulu mungkin ia nantikan kedatangannya itu, kini seolah menuntut lagi untuk kembali menyelami masa dimana mereka saling mencintai.

Mendengar namanya terpanggil, yeoja itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Sama terkejutnya seperti Yunho, kedua mata besar Heechul pun langsung membulat sempurna begitu melihat sosok namja yang hingga sekarang masih bersemayam dihatinya. Kedunya sama-sama terdiam, dan hal itu membuat sosok yang berdiri tepat di samping Yunho mengernyit heran.

"Annyeonghaeso..." sapa jaejoong sopan memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Dengan canggung heechul pun membalasnya dengan bungkukkan badan. Namun lain halnya dengan Yunho yang hanya menatapnya dengan datar dan dingin.

"Sepertinya kau tamu baru di penginapan ini. Apa kau sedang liburan?" tanya jaejoong. Mata doe eyes itu menjelajah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki Yeoja itu. Huh.. dia tampak sempurna, pikir Jaejoong. Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Yeoja itu bahkan lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong entah berapa centi. Hal ini membuat yeoja bermata doe eyes itu mencbiri dalam hati, mengapa semua wanita yang medekati suaminya sangat cantik?

Apakah ia cemburu sekarang? tentu saja, Batin Jaejoong. Wajar ia cemburu, Jaejoong adalah istri seorang Jung Yunho.

"Ergh.. Ani, aku sedang mengerjakan proyek disini. Kalian sepertinya sedang berlibur." Balas Heechul canggung, namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Yunho yang kini tengah memalingkan wajahnya. Jujur ada perasaan sakit dihatinya melihat respon dingin yang diberikan namja itu padanya. Ia berharap jika Yunho akan membalas kedatangannya dengan hangat.

"Ya, Kami sedang - .."

"Kami sedang berbulan madu." Ucap Yunho cepat memotong perkataan Jaejoong. Hal ini membuat kedua Yeoja itu terbelalak kaget. Jaejoong terkejut jika suaminya akan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang istri. Sedangkan heechul membelalakkan matanya, ia kaget namja yang kini berdiri dihadapannya telah memiliki seorang istri.

"Wow.. aku tak pernah menyangka jika aku bertemu dengan sepasang pengantin baru disini." Balas heechul yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan bulir air mata yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Aku juga tak pernah menyangka bertemu dengan teman suamiku disini." Balas Jaejoong yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian sang suami yang kini menatapnya tajam. Persetan dengan mata musang itu, pikirnya. Ini hidupnya, terserahnya mau berbicara apa asalkan tidak menyinggung siapapun. Jaejoong bukannya tidak tahu siapa yeoja yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Ia tahu jika yeoja itu adalah mantan kekasih Yunho, mengingat ia pernah melihat nama di salah satu pigura yang berada dikamar Yunho.

"Teman?.. N-Ne.." lirih Heechul.

"Mampirlah jika kau ada waktu ke cottage kami. Kita bisa mengobrol bersama." Tawar Jaejoong sambil mengembangkan senyuman di bibir plum merahnya yang langsung mengundang pelototan dari sang suami.

"Yak! Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengundang orang seenaknya, Jung Jaejoong!" ucapnya pelan dengan penuh penekanan.

Heechul yang melihat reaksi yunho hanya mampu terdiam. Baru kali ini ia melihat ada ekspresi lain yang keluar dari sosok dingin Yunho. Setahunya Yunho takkan pernah menunjukkan kekesalannya pada orang lain, meski itu adalah orang yang ia cintai. Sungguh ia sangat iri pada yeoja yang kini berstatus sebagai nyonya Jung itu.

"Apa salahnya? Dia temanmu, jadi apa aku salah jika membiarkan kalian bernolstagia." Balas Jaejoong menantang pada suaminya. "Kau jangan dengarkan Namja beruang yang satu ini. Oh, iya. Namamu siapa?"

"Beruang?" ucap Yunho tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan istrinya.

Heechul tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung memperkenalkan diri. "Ah, aku lupa. Heechul Imnida."

"Kau jangan sungkan untuk mampir. Kami disini masih 2 hari lagi. Jika namja beruang ini melarangmu, biar aku akan melemparnya ke laut." Ucap jaejoong gamblang. Ia sama sekali tidak mau menoleh ke arah suaminya, karena ia tahu jika namja bermata musang itu tengah memberikan tatapan mematikan untuknya.

"Ne. Gamsahamnida, jaejoong-ssi."

"Baiklah, perkenalan sudah cukup. Aku mau istirahat." Ucap yunho mengakhiri pertemuan dengan yeoja – mantan kekasihnya itu dengan istrinya. "Dan Kau Jung Jaejoong, pijat punggungku. Aku pegal seharian mengikutimu."

"Yak! Kau pikir aku pembantumu. Siapa suruh mengikutiku? Sudah aku bilang aku pergi kencan buta, mengapa kau juga ikut?" sewotnya pada sang suami.

"Kencan Buta? Kau pikir sendirian ke museum benda berbulu itu kencan buta? Ck.. kau bahkan menyamaiku dengan benda bodoh itu." Balasnya tak kalah sewot dengan sang istri.

"YAK! Kau!.." tangan jaejoong sudah mengepal kuat dan hampir saja melayang, kalau saja Yunho tak segera menggendong sang istri masuk ke dalam cottage mereka. Yunho langsung memangkul istrinya yang bertubuh mungil itu di pundak kirinya dan membawa yeoja bermata doe eyes itu masuk ke dalam penginapan mereka.

"YAK Jung sialan! Aku belum selesai denganmu! Cepat turunkan aku!" teriaknya sambil memukuli punggung sang suami.

"Bodoh. Kau Juga Jung. Dasar cerewet!" gerutunya sambil terus memegang sang istri yang kini meronta diatas pundaknya dengan erat.

Sekali lagi, pemandangan itu membuat yeoja yang kini masi setia berdiri didepan cottage Yunjae itu membuatnya miris. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika rasanya akan sesakit ini. Ia tak menyangka jika Yunho kini telah beristri. Dulu ia menganggap Yunho masih mau dan setia menunggu kepulangannya ke Korea dan takkan bisa lepas darinya, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun mungkin takdir berkata lain. Semuanya sudah berubah dan 100% itu adalah kesalahannya. Andai ia dulu tak egois menuruti nafsu sementaranya, mungkin kini yang mendapatkan gelar sebagai Nyonya Jung adalah dirinya. Dan mungkin saja yang kini akan tidur bersama dengan namja itu adalah dirinya.

Wajar saja jika saat ini Yunho tak sudi lagi menatapnya. Dulu ia juga dengan angkuh memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan seenaknya. Ia juga tak berpikir bagaimana perasaan Yunho saat itu. Bahkan untuk sekedar membalas sapaannya Yunho pun tak mau. Kini sudah ada yeoja lain yang sepertinya mampu menggantikan posisinya di hati Yunho, itu pikirnya. Mungkin sudah tidak terbuka lagi peluang untuknya kembali bersama.

"Kau sangat bahagia, Yun." Lirihnya melihat pintu cottage Yunjae yang tertutup rapat, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Yun..."

"..."

"YUN!.."

"..."

"Hey Jung!"

Namja bermata musang itu memandang istrinya yang berbaring menghadapnya malas. Jujur saja ia tahu apa yang akan dibahas yeoja disampingnya itu. Bahkan kini Jaejoong benar-benar mempelototinya seperti maling, dan Yunho risih akan hal itu. Seperti ia habis mencuri ayam saja, pikirnya.

"Ada apa kakak iparku yang yeoppo?" tanya Yunho.

"Tadi itu siapa? Pacarmu ya?" tanya Jaejoong balik sambil memasang wajah innoncentnya. Namun bukannya luluh, Yunho malah semakin muak dibuatnya. Entah kenapa Yeoja disampingnya itu sangat suka mengganggu hidupnya.

"Bukan." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Lalu dia siapa? Wajahnya sangat sedih sekali saat kau tidak menyapanya." Ucap Jaejoong dengan raut khawatir. Terlebih ketika Jaejoong mengingat ekspresi wajah Heechul yang sepertinya benar-benar sangat mengharapkan sapaan yunho. Terlebih ia juga baru mengingat jika Yunho memiliki salah satu pigura yang di pojok bingkainya tertulis nama wanita itu. Entah disadarinya atau tidak, bukan perasaan kasihan pada yeoja itu yang menghinggapinya, melainkan rasa khawatir akan kedatangan wanita itu di kehidupannya.

"Untuk apa kau memikirkannya. Dia juga belum tentu memikirkanmu." Ucap Yunho sambil menghela napasnya. "Sudah tidurlah, atau aku akan menciummu." Ancamnya sambil membawa wajah cantik istrinya terbenam di dadanya.

"MWO? Memangnya kau pikir sedang ada dimana, Jung?!" tanya Jaejoong kesal sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang suami. Ya, mereka saat ini sedang berbaring diatas kasur yang berada dikamar Jaejoong. Entah sejak kapan, saat Jaejoong selesai mandi ia sudah melihat suaminya itu sudah tidur sambil memeluk guling lengkap dengan pakaian tidurnya. Dengan wajah polosnya ketika ditanya namja bermata musang itu hanya menjawab 'aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan kakak iparku yang yeoppo'. Dan itu sedikit membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau kan istriku. Kamarmu, ya, kamarku juga. Mengerti Nyonya Jung?" ucap Yunho tak mau kalah.

"Cih, bahkan kau memanggilku seperti ibumu saja." Cibir Jaejoong. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi sang suami. Malas baginya untuk beradu mulut lebih lama dengan namja dingin itu. Sudah cukup baginya harus membagi tempat tidurnya dengan Yunho meski setengah hati.

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong yang memunggunginya dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan. Ia selalu bertanya dalam hatinya, apakah Jaejoong bahagia dengan pernikahan ini? Iya tahu mungkin ini terdengar konyol, namun ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa nantinya hanya ada Jaejoong yang menjadi istrinya. Istri satu-satunya. Ia tidak mau menodai pernikahan yang baginya sangat sakral itu. Baginya hidup sekali, mati pun sekali dan menikah pun juga sekali. Mengingat ekspresi yang diberikan Jaejoong sore tadi saat berjalan-jalan mambuatnya bimbang. Apakah mungkin pernikahan ini sudah berjalan dengan benar?

"Jae.." tak lama terdengar suara berat itu ketika yeoja bermata doe eyes itu baru akan memejamkan matanya. Meski menahan kantuk yang berat, namun dibalik suara itu Jaejoong bisa merasakan ada kebimbangan disana. Suaminya pasti sedang berpikir tentang suatu hal yang menurutnya berat.

"Mianhae.." ucapnya lirih.

Jaejoong yang tadinya merasa kantuk pada matanya kini membulatkan matanya. bukankah yang tadi mengucapkan kata itu adalah Yunho. Apakah ia hanya sedang berhalusinasi. Namun mengapa suaranya begitu terdengar nyata?

"Jae.."

"Sudahlah Yun. Aku mengantuk. Tidurlah." Ucap Jaejoong parau. Ia yakin kini mungkin itu hanya khayalannya saja. Bukankah seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin tidak mau mengucapkan kata 'maaf' meski hanya sedetik saja. Namun tak lama, Jaejoong merasakan sebuah lengan kekar merengkuh posesif pinggangnya. Dan seseorang sedang menyerukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di helaian rambutnya. Dia tahu siapa pelakunya itu.

"Jae, Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhaeyo." Ucap Yunho lagi. Kali ini ia mengucapkannya sambil menghirup wangi rambut istrinya yang baru saja di keramas itu. Tercium harum bunga lily. Entah apa yang yeoja itu pakai, yunho kira ia mulai terbuai akan wangi itu. Wangi yang menenangkan sekaligus membangkitkan sesuatu hasrat dalam dirinya.

"Yun.." ucap Jaejoong berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya yang sudah terkunci didalam rengkuhan lengan posesif Yunho. Namun bukannya melepaskannya, Yunho malah semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Jaejoong dari belakang. Tubuh mereka kali ini benar-benar menempel dan hanya pakaian tidur merekalah yang menjadi batasan diantara mereka.

"Jae, biarkanlah begini. Sangat nyaman memelukmu seperti ini." Ujar Yunho jujur tanpa ada satu pun kata yang ia buat-buat. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kenyamanan ini. Terakhr kali ia merasakannya ketika mendiang sang ibu masih bersamanya. Bahkan Hecchul pun yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasih hatinya saja, Yunho tidak merasakan hal yang seperti sekarang ia rasakan.

"Bukan hanya kau, semua orang yang pernah memelukku juga berkata seperti itu." Balas Jaejoong tanpa sadar ia telah membuat namja yang kini merengkuhnya posesif itu terlihat tak suka. Ada beberapa kata yang berhasil membuat seorang Jung Yunho mulai kurang berpikir rasional. Antara pikiran dan hatinya kini berjalan tak seiringan lagi. Ia tak suka kata dimana 'Semua orang yang pernah', berarti sebelum dirinya masih ada orang lain yang pernah merasakan kenyamanan saat merengkuh pinggang kecil istrinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada bicara yang terdengar tak suka. Tiba-tiba suatu perasaan posesif muncul begitu saja dalam diri Yunho.

"Ibu angkatku di panti asuhan dan juga teman kecilku pernah mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu." Ucap jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat senang ketika mengingat tentang yeoja paruh baya yang sudah mengurusnya sejak kedatangannya di panti dulu. Tangannya yang hangat memeluk Jaejoong kecil yang kala itu ditinggal oleh Mrs. Kim didepan pintu panti asuhan dalam keadaan basah kuyup ditengah hujan yang deras.

"Aku kira yang kau maksud adalah Il Woo." Ucap yunho. Ada sedikit kelegaan dihatinya begitu mendenngarnya. Entah apa yang terjadi andai saja jaejoong mengatakan jika yang memeluknya adalah Ill Woo ata namja yang lain. Dia tidak peduli, katakanlah ia egois dan posesif. Sejak Yunho memutuskan untuk mencoba menjalani semua dengan Jaejoong, ia mulai merasa jika jaejoong hanya miliknya dan ia takkan sudi membaginya dengan siapapun.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanya Jaejoong usil. Ia tahu, sebenarnya suaminya sedang menahan emosinya tadi setelah ia mengatakan 'semua orang yang pernah memeluknya', namun ia tak begitu yakin. Terlebih ia tahu Yunho masih memendam perasaan kepada heechul. Entah perasaan rindu atau benci.

"Tentu saja. Kau istriku, jadi wajar saja aku tidak suka orang lain menyentuhmu selain aku." ucap yunho terang-terangan.

"Cih. Kau bahkan berbicara seolah aku ini memang benar-benar milikmu." Ejek Jaejoong.

"Kau memang sudah menjadi milikku, Nyonya Jung. Bahkan saat aku mengucap janji setia dihadapan Tuhan." Balas Yunho tak mau kalah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong. "Kalau begitu buktikan, sejauh mana kau bisa memilikiku." Tantang yeoja cantik itu. Tanpa sadar jaejoong saat ini telah membangunkan sesuatu yang bersemayam didalam diri suaminya.

"Heh...jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya ini tidak akan berhenti begitu saja. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya sekarang."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yunho langsung merubah posisinya menjadi menindih tubuh mungil sang istri yang mulai terbawa suasana. Namja tampan bermata musang itu sebentar menatap Jaejoong yang kini mulai terlihat pasrah dibawahnya. Mata doe eyes itu memancarkan tatapan kelembutan begitu melihat perlakuan lembut sang suami.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya jaejoong panik saat Yunho mengecup tangan kirinya dengan mesra.

"Tentu saja aku sedang membahagiakan istriku." Jawab yunho tanpa mengentikan kegiatan mengeksplorasi kulit susu sang istri. Bibir hati itu pun mulai berpindah mencium pergelangan tangan sang istri secara perlahan. Ia berusaha untuk menyalurkan kelembutan disetiap gerakannya.

"Kulitmu adalah kulit paling indah yang pernah aku lihat." Ucap Yunho memuji sambil memberikan kecupan ringan disetiap gerakannya.

"Eung... benarkah?" lirih Jaejoong yang merasakan sensasi berbeda.

"Harusnya aku tidak menahannya. Mendengar suaramu saja aku hampir kehilangan kendaliku." Ucap yunho parau. Ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengankat wajahnya memandangi sang istri.

"Kalau begitu jangan menahannya lagi sekarang, Yunho."

Tanpa terasa malam itu mereka habiskan untuk menyalurkan rasa sayang diantara keduanya. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama sama mengerang nikmat menikmati penyatuan yang mereka lakukan. Yunho dengan lembut membawa Jaejoong menuju kehangatan penyatuan mereka. Tubuh polos mereka bergerak lembut sesuai irama. Tidak ada kata yang bisa mengungkapkan kenikmatan apa yang kini mereka alami. Jaejoong, yang mulai terbiasa dengan penyatuan itu merasakan sisi lembut Yunho yang dengan sabar membimbingnya menuju firdausnya tanpa paksaan sedikitpun. Namja bermata musang itu membelai lembut istrinya ketika mereka telah mencapai yang apa mereka inginkan. Satu hal yang pasti, sudah mulai terbentuk sebuah cinta disana.

_**They are fated to be together...**_

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung dan deburan ombak mengisi sebuah ruangan yang terisi sepasang sejoli yang sedang tertidur lelap. Mereka tertidur sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Seakan mereka takut ada yang memisahkan. Sang yeoja membaringkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang telanjang sang suami yang terlelap sambil tersenyum damai. Setelah kegiatan panas mereka yang berlangsung selama berjam-jam membuat kedua pasangan suami-istri ini lemas dan tak bertenaga. Ya saat ini tubuh polos mereka hanya tertutup oleh selimut yang tipis.

"Eungh..." lenguh sang namja pelan. Merasa ada sesuatu yang berisik menyapu telingannya, perlahan ia membuka mata musangnya. Terlihatlah manik hitam itu yang sedikit menerjab karena pancaran sinar matahari yang menusuk langsung ke kamar mereka. Ia pun menoleh ke arah sampingnya yang terdapat sang istri tengah tertidur lelap. Jaejoong, istrinya yang sudah sebulan ia nikahi itu sudah resmi sekarang menjadi istri. Bukan istri dalam status hukum saja, melainkan istrinya yang sesungguhnya.

Tiba-tiba mengingat malam yang sudah mereka habiskan, membuat sedikit ada perasaan membuncah di hati namja bermata musang yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu. Tak sedikit belaian kasih sayang yang semalam ia berika demi membimbing istrinya yang baru merasakannya menuju firdaus mereka. Ia tak menyesal, sama sekali tak menyesal. Yunho sangat bahagia, ia sangat puas dengan kegiatan mereka semalam. Merasakan apa yang terjadi semalam membuatnya berpikir bisakah ia mencari yeoja lain yang mampu memuaskannya seperti jaejoong. Ia rasa tidak. Mungkin sekarang ia akan mulai mencatat sejarah dalam hidupnya, bahwa first night bersama istrinya adalah hal yang paling membanggakan dalam hidupnya.

"Jae, Saranghaeyo. Saranghaeyo, kakak ipar." Lirihnya lalu Yunho memberikan kecupan mesra di kening sang istri yang masih enggan membuka manik mata doe eyes hitamnya.

Dengan lembut Yunho membelai rambut hitam istrinya, sambil sesekali mencium helaian itu. Wangi rumput segar yang selalu menyeruak di dalam indera penciumannya, membuat Yunho mabuk kepayang. Tatapan penuh cinta pun tak segan ia layangkan untuk wanita yang saat ini sedang terlelap indah dihadapannya. Dan Yunho melihat itu sebagai salah satu keindahan dimata musangnya.

Merasa terganggu, Jaejoong pun mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Perlahan mata doe eyes itu terbuka dengan indahnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat ini adalah senyuman tampan sang suami yang sedang memandanginya dengan penuh cinta. Dan mungkin momen ini nantinya akan menjadi favoritenya. Tapi seketika wajahnya memerah karena ia teringat akan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan tadi malam. Yunho sudah memilikinya, masanya sebagai seorang perawan telah berakhir sekarang. itu pikir Jaejoong.

"Sudah bangun, Boo?" tanya Yunho dengan lembut, tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya membelai rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Wajahmu memerah.."

"Boo?" tanyanya heran. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Entah mungkin suaminya sedang mengigau atau belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya. Yang pasti Jaejoong yakin itu bukan namanya.

"Itu adalah panggilan sayangku untukmu." Jawab Yunho dengan mesra dan masih setia memberikan sang istri tatapan penuh cinta melalui mata musangnya.

"Yun.." lirih Jaejoong. Ia merasa terharu. Apakah ini pertanda kalau suaminya juga akan membalas perasaannya? Apakah nantinya takkan ada wanita lain lagi, hanya dirinyakah wanita satu-satunya di hidup namja bermata musang itu.

"Gomawo. Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku, Boo." Ucapnya lalu Yunho mengecup tangan sang istri. "Aku sangat bahagia."

"Yun, Aku..." tenggorokan Jaejoong tiba-tiba tercekat. Bibirnya seakan kelu untuk membalas semua perkataan suaminya saking bahagianya ia saat ini. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau matanya saat ini sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Boo?" tanya Yunho panik ketika ia menyadari kalau sang istri akan mengeluarkan air matanya. perlahan ia melayangkan jari panjangnya untuk mengusap pipi mulus itu dengan lembut. Lalu Yunho membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan mendekap tubuh polos mungil Jaejoong dengan erat. "Uljima, Boo. Aku ada disini."

"Yun, Aku sangat bahagia. Aku...Aku...Mencintaimu." ucap Jaejoong didalam dekapan Yunho.

.

.

.

TBC

_**Eng Ing Eng...Author kembali lagi dengan chap baru ini... tanpa terasa sudah lama sekali tidak mengupdate FF ini... huft author akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan FF ini karena ya mungkin bisa diperkirakan kalo FF ini akan mencapai 10+ chapter. Dan 4 chapter terakhir udah selesai, tinggal Chap pertengahan aja yang masih perlu diedit lagi... oke, tanpa banyak curcol, silahkan membaca. Gomawo **___


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Thousand Vows For You**_

_**Chapter : 7/?**_

_**Genre : Marriage life, romance, GS**_

_**Cast : **_

_**Kim Jaejoong**_

_**Jung Yunho**_

_**Jung Il Woo**_

_**Kim Heechul**_

_**Shim Changmin**_

_**WARNING : Cerita gaje, Miss Ty berserakan dimana-mana..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu. Apakah itu belum cukup?"**_

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_**Boo?" tanya Yunho panik ketika ia menyadari kalau sang istri akan mengeluarkan air matanya. perlahan ia melayangkan jari panjangnya untuk mengusap pipi mulus itu dengan lembut. Lalu Yunho membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan mendekap tubuh polos mungil Jaejoong dengan erat. "Uljima, Boo. Aku ada disini."**_

"_**Yun, Aku sangat bahagia. Aku...Aku...Mencintaimu." ucap Jaejoong didalam dekapan Yunho.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Boo?"

"_Yun, Saranghae. Saranghaeyo. Saranghaeyo, Yunho-ya_" ucap Jaejoong sambil terus menyerukkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan pelukkan pada Yunho.

Namja tampan itu bingung dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Benarkan bibir plum itu telah menyatakan cinta padanya? Apakah jaejoong sebenarnya juga mendengar ucapannya tadi saat yeoja itu masih tertidur lelap?

"Boo, Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho heran. Dan sepersekian detik Yunho mendapatkan sebuah cubitan yang teramat sakit di pinggangnya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan nyonya Jung itu.

"Yunnie, Bodoh!" pekiknya lalu ia mendorong keras tubuh kekar sang suami hingga bokong Yunho tercium ke lantai.

"Boo..Appo..." keluhnya ketika aset tersayangnya harus rela tercium oleh lantai yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu yeoja cantik itu sebelum akhirnya ia turun dari tempat tidur hanya dengan lilitan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Jaejoong tak menyadari jika suaminya tengah memandanginya dengan intens.

Saat Jaejoong melangkah menuju kamar mandi, ia merasakan ada sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya posesif dan juga merasakan adanya beban yang sengaja bertumpu pada pundaknya. Ia yakin kalau saat ini suami beruangnya itu sengaja menyandarkan tubuh besar padanya. Pasalnya kini ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas suaminya tepat di tengkuknya.

"Boo, bisakah kau mengulang kata-katamu tadi?" ucap Yunho tepat dibelakang telinga Jaejoong. Hangat, pikir Yunho. Hanya dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong benar-benar membuat perasaannya menghangat. Apalagi saat mendengarkan ungkapan cinta dari sang istri. Yunho merasakan kalau ia sedang dilanda jatuh cinta. Ya, ia akui ia sudah jatuh cinta pada istrinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada pengulangan, Jung" tegas Jaejoong tanpa sedikit pun berontak atas pelukkan sang suami yang terasa sangat posesif. Sejujurnya, yeoja cantik bermaga jung itu sedang meredam gemuruh jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan itu. Hey, wajar saja bukan?

"Benarkah? Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya maka aku akan mengatakannya untukmu." Perlahan yunho membalikkan tubuh istrinya yang tadi membelakanginya. Wajah cantik Jaejoong langsung terbingkai manis di dalam manik musang Yunho. Istrinya yang cantik, istrinya sayang.

"Jung Jaejoong, Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae.." ucap Yunho berulang-ulang didepan wajah Jaejoong. Sontak rona merah langsung timbul di kedua pipi Jaejoong. Mata doe eyes itu menatap intens pada manik musang Yunho, berusaha mencari kebohongan disana. Namun yang ia lihat hanya tatapan penuh cinta dan kehangatan. Bolehkah ia berharap jika ini bukan mimpi semata.

Melihat istrinya hanya terdiam menatapnya, Yunho pun membawa tangan besarnya membelai pipi sang istri lembut. Ia menikmati pemandangan indah yang saat ini berada didepannya itu. Hidung bangir, bibir merah ranum yang penuh, mata besar yang indah, juga semburat merah di pipinya, sungguh Yunho benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan atas ciptaannya yang indah ini.

"Boo, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu." Ujarnya lembut penuh penekanan. Seakan menegaskan tak ada niatan untuk menarik kata-kata itu lagi nanti.

"Yunh.." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yunho sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan satu jarinya.

"Dengarkan aku sekali ini saja." Yunho pun menghela napasnya dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jaejoong. "Tetaplah berada disisiku apapun yang terjadi."

Ucapan Yunho mengena langsung dihati Jaejoong. Rasanya ada seribu kupu-kupu yang kini mengembangkan sayapnya didalam perutnya. Hatinya membuncah, seperti ada berbagai bunga bermekaran disana. Namja yang kini didepannya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Namja tampan itu kini membalas cintanya. Meski baru sebentar mengenalnya, namun Jaejoong yakin akan perasaannya itu. Ia berani bertaruh kalau saat ini ia sudah jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada **suaminya sendiri.**

"Yun, Nado. Nado saranghae.."

.

.

.

.

.

Disepanjang jalan di pinggir pantai terlihatlah dua sejoli sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan mesra. Tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka, hanya ulasan senyum hangat yang menyelimuti mereka. Tanpa diberi tahu pun orang yang melihat sudah pasti bisa menebak jika kedua sejoli itu sedang dimabuk asmara. Terkadang sang namja tanpa merasa canggung atau pun malu, ia mengecup bibirnya mesra.

"Yun, Malu.." ucap Yeoja cantik yang sedang digodanya itu. Wajah cantik itu memerah ketika lelaki disampingnya tanpa rasa malu beraninya mengecup punggung tangannya didepan umum tanpa henti.

"Kenapa harus malu? Kau istriku, Boo." Balasnya. Tak lama wajahnya berubah datar ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. "Apa kau lebih suka kalau namja lain yang menciummu?"

"Pabo!" ujar Jaejoong sambil melayangkan pukulannya di kepala sang suami. "Apakah aku bisa berharap ada namja lain yang akan mendekatiku, sementara disampingku ada beruang ganas dengan tatapan membunuhnya?"

Yunho tersenyum hangat menatap istrinya saat mendengar ucapan Yeoja disampingnya yang baru sebulan ini menyandang status sebagai nyonya Jung itu. Yeoja yang kini ada dihatinya, selalu dihatinya. Yeoja yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta dan berani untuk membuka hati lagi setelah bertahun-tahun ia tutupi.

"Aku akan menyerang siapa saja yang memandang lapar padamu, karena kau milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain juga menikmati keindahan yang Tuhan berikan padamu, Boo." Ucapnya posesif dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan sendu dari mata doe eyes Jaejoong. Mata doe eyes itu menghangat ketika kata itu terlontar dari bibir hati suaminya. Jujur saja tak pernah seumur hidupnya ia merasa kalau ada seseorang yang mampu memujanya seperti Yunho. Ia tahu kata itu sangat klasik dan sangat umum diucapkan oleh lelaki lain. Sama hal yang seperti Il Woo yang juga pernah mengatakan al itu padanya. Namun Yunho sangat berbeda. Namja tampan bermata musang itu mengucapkannya dengan caranya sendiri. Tak ada kebohongan disana, yang ada hanya ketulusan dan kejujuran. Bolehkah Jaejoong berharap jika ini bukan mimpi semata? Jika ini mimpi, apakah Tuhan akan mengijinkan ia untuk tidak terbangun lagi untuk selamanya.

"Boo?" suara berat Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong hadir kembali di dunia nyata setela ia bertarung dengan pikirannya. Ia tahu jika suaminya kebingungan melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang mendadak kosong dan datar.

"Yun.. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu darimu?" tanya Jaejoong pelan sambil menahan tangan Yunho untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Mata doe eyes indahnya memandang kelam wajah kecil suaminya yang tampan.

"_Anything for you, Boo._" Jawab Yunho. Lalu ia menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya itu erat seakan takut jika pemilik tangan itu akan pergi dari sisinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba mengatakan cinta padaku?"

"EH?" mata musang Yunho langsung membesar. Ia memandangi yeoja cantik didepannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Jaejoong memandang sengit suaminya yang melongo mendengar pertanyaannya. "Tak ada pengulangan, Tuan Jung!"

"Arraseo, Nyonya Jung." Sejenak Yunho berpikir. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa tiba-tiba menyukai Jaejoong. Padahal awalnya ia hanya ingin melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai suami. Ia telah bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan kalau ia akan menjalani tanggung jawabnya dengan baik. Namun bukan untuk belajar mencintai Jaejoong. Jujur saja, Jaejoong sama sekali bukan tipe ideal wanita yang ia suka. Yunho sadar kalau tipenya itu adalah yang feminim, keibuan, lemah lembut. Sedangkan Jaejoong sangat berbanding terbalik dengan semua itu.

Namun jika dipikir kembali, ia juga tidak tahu apa jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan seperti itu. Yunho hanya berusaha mengikuti hatinya saja. Hatinya saat ini sudah memilih pemiliknya, jadi ia tak mungkin menolak. Ditambah, Jaejoong sendiri adalah istrinya, jadi bukan masalah untuknya bisa dengan mudah mencintai istrinya itu.

"Yak! Jung!" pekik Jaejoong kala melihat Yunho hanya diam saja, namun tak lepas memandanginya intens. Ia hanya takut saja jika tiba-tiba namja bermata musang itu kembali menyerangnya seperti tadi pagi sesaat sebelum mereka keluar cottage.

"Aisssh.. Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya mencintaimu. Itu saja." Ucap Yunho kesal. Sungguh, hal yang paling ia benci adalah pertanyaan yang tak pernah bisa ia jawab. Cinta, itulah kelemahannya.

"Mana ada begitu?" tanya Jaejoong balik dengan jengkel.

"Molla. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa aku perlu bedah hatiku dan kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Hanya namamu yang berada disana." Jawab yunho dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Aigo.. menyebakan bagaimana bisa aku menjalin hubungan dengan namj-.." belum sempat menyelesaikan gerutuannya, Yunho langsung membungkam bibir penuh istrinya itu dengan bibir hatinya. Lumatan demi lumatan ia berikan pada bibir cherry itu. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan suara bisikan sekitarnya yang mulai menyadari adegan dewasa itu.

Jaejoong sendiri yang pada awalnya kaget, hanya bisa terdiam. Toh, ia juga menyukai ciuman ini. Terlebih, namja yang ia cintailah yang melakukannya. Sadar, Jaejoong menutup mata doe eyesnya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yunho, agar semakin mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka. Hangat dan menyenangkan rasanya merasakan bibir hati itu menempel pada permukaan bibirnya.

Perlahan, yunho semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan Jaejoong... ia dengan suka rela membuka jalan untuk suaminya itu. Akal sehat mereka sudah tak berlaku lagi disini. Yang mereka tahu saat ini adalah perasaan dimana tidak ada kebahagiaan yang mampu melingkupi mereka selain ini. tidak peduli apa kata orang. Ini harinya bersama sang suami, dan ia tak mau mendengarkan apapun kata orang lain yang melihat mereka.

"HYUUUUUUUNG!"

"Pfft.." Jaejoong mendorong paksa Yunho yang masih menikmati ciuman mereka, begitu mendengar suara lengkinngan yang ia yakin kalau itu ditujukan untuk mereka. Dengan kesal Yunho memandangi tajam pada Jaejoong yang wajahnya masih memerah karena aktifitas mereka tadi.

"YAK! Jung Jaejoong, kau ini..." pekik Yunho kesal. Bibirnya terasa sedikit perih karena Jaejoong mendorongnya paksa sehingga bibirnya kini sedikit nyeri.

"HYUNGGG!" suara tenor itu menyapu indra Jung Yunho. Sontak ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dilihatnya disana namja jangkung yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Dan ia sangat mengenali siapa itu.

Shim Changmin, sepupunya yang terpaut usia 5 tahun dengan Yunho itu selama ini tinggal di Amerika bersama saudara dari ibunya itu. Dan Yunho sangat yakin kedatangan Changmin kesini pasti karena ulah Imo-nya yang tak pernah membiarkan hidupnya tenang. Baginya selama ada Yunho, maka ia akan tenang berbelanja tanpa terus diikuti anaknya yang merengek meminta makan.

"Auh...Shit! kulkasku.." gerutu Yunho frustasi begitu melihat jarak Changmin dengannya semakin mendekat. Jaejoong yang mendengar gerutuan suaminya itu hanya memandang ke arah namja bermata musang itu dengan aneh. Apakah berarti bulan madu mereka sudah harus berakhir sampai disini?

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian sudah menikah?"

Changmin masih menatap pasangan didepannya ini dengan mulut terbuka. Namja jangkung itu tak pernah menyangka jika Hyungnya akan menikah secepat ini. Seperti yang diketahui kalau seorang Jung Yunho adalah namja yang sangat dingin dan angkuh. Sulit bagi siapapun untuk mendekatinya. Beruntunglah ia terlahir menjadi sepupu Yunho, karena jika tidak ia pasti takkan bisa mendapatkan traktiran gratis dari hyungnya itu.

"Berhentilah menatap istriku, Food Monster! Mana saja apa yang ada didepanmu itu." hardik Yunho. Ia merasa kalau tatapan sepupunya itu sangat intens menatap Jaejoong yang masih tertunduk malu. Bagaimana tidak, disaat mereka tengah berciuman dipinggir pantai tiba-tiba Changmin datang dan merusak moment itu denga polosnya.

"Kau ini! Pelit sekali. Aku kan hanya ingin mengenal kakak iparku yang yeoppo ini." Godanya. Mendengarnya Jaejoong sedikit tersipu malu. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakannya cantik. Yunho saja yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya tak pernah memujinya seperti itu.

"Ya!" pekik Yunho. Meski ia akui perkataan Changmin tidak salah, namun Yunho merasakan kepalanya akan pecah mengingat namja lainlah yang mengutarakan hal itu pada istrinya.

"Sudahlah, Yun. Kau itu berlebihan sekali." Cegah Jaejoong sebelum suaminya itu benar-benar melempar Changmin ke laut. Ia tahu sejak kejadian semalam, tingkat keposesifan seorang Jung Yunho semakin meningkat padanya. Terbukti dengan tatapan yang ia layangkan pada petugas hotel tadi yang tak sengaja mencuri pandang kepada Jaejoong.

"Minnie-ah, kau sedang liburan?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"Ani. Aku kesini karena ada Hyung." Jelasnya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Kau ini! telan makananmu." Bentak Yunho. Namun Jaejoong bisa merasakan kalau suaminya itu sangat menyayangi Changmin dengan tulus, meski dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Nuna, kau sedang berbulan madu dengan Hyungku ini?' tanya Changmin tanpa memperdulikan perubahan sikap pasangan Yunjae itu yang sedikit grogi. Bagaimana tidak? Puncak dari acara bulan madu itu baru mereka lakukan tadi malam. Dan itu adalah pengalaman pertama yang pernah dialami oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Ah..Ne.." jawab Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Aku senang kalau kalian bahagia." Ujar changmin dengan penuh kelegaan.

Tak lama Yunho merasakan sesuatu bergetar yang berasal dari skau celananya. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat rasa ketidaksukaannya ketika panggilan itu mengganggu acara yang seharusnya bersih dari pekerjaan kantor. Tanpa harus melihat pun, Yunho sudah mengetahui kalau itu salah satu panggilan dari atasannya. Karena ia selalu memberikan nada dering yang berbeda pada setiap kontak di ponselnya, termasuk pada Jaejoong.

"Ah, chakkaman. Aku mau mengangkat telepon." Ijin Yunho dengan rautnya yang suram. Kemudian namja tampan bermata musang itu menjauh dari meja yang di duduki Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Aku senang Hyung menikah denganmu, Nuna." Ujar Changmin. Mata doe eyes Jaejoong langsung membesar sempurna.

"Waeyo?" tanya jaejoong heran.

"Melihatnya bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu merupakan hal yang langka. Aku saja terkejut saat melihatnya mengeluarkan aura seramnya pada saat ia menerima panggilan tadi. Selama aku mengenal Yunho Hyung, ia adalah namja yang pendiam dan dingin. Ia jarang sekali menunjukkan emosinya, apalagi di depan semua orang." Ujar Changmin sambil menerawang entah kemana.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Yunho itu orang seperti apa?" tanya jaejoong gugup. Ia takut apa yang nantinya keluar dari bibir changmin membuatnya kecewa. Dalam hati, ia sudah beribu kali merapalkan doa agar apa yang didengarnya tak membuat keadaan menjadi buruk nantinya.

"Memangnya kalian tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya? Atau kalian dijodohkan oleh Jung Ajusshi?" tanya Changmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tentu saja, Changmin yang dulu tinggal di London tidak tahu menahu tentang insiden yang terjadi di pesta pernikahan antara Jaejoong dan Yunho dulu.

"Aku.. aku..."

"Ah tidak penting.." potong namja jangkung itu. "Hyung, itu orangnya sangat dingin, asal kau tahu. Ia sama sekali tidak mau orang lain mendekati dirinya. Sampai..."

Changmin tidak melanjutkannya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Ia merasa kalau hal itu bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dikatakan didepan kakak iparnya sendiri.

Jaejoong yang menyadarinya hanya memandang bingung pada adik iparnya itu. Ia merasa Changmin seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, entah apa itu.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong. "Sampai apa, Minnie-ah?"

"Errr... kalau aku mengatakannya, kau harus berjanji kalau tidak memberitahu Hyung tentang hal ini."

"Ne, yaksok!"

"Sebenarnya, dulu Yunho Hyung pernah menjalin cinta dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu sudah 5 tahun menjalin hubungan dengannya. Yunho hyung berubah menjadi namja yang penyayang saat itu. Tapi entah kenapa ketika Yunho hyung melamarnya, yeoja itu menolak. Dengan alasan ia lebih memilih karir sebagai seorang fotografer dari pada menjadi istri Hyung. Sejak saat itu Hyung kembali menjadi sosok yang dingin." Ujar Changmin.

Jaejoong yang mendengarkannya sedikit merasa sakit dihatinya. Ia tak mau yunho bersama yang lain meski itu hanya masa lalu. Tiba-tiba pikirannya mulai berputar-putar. Ia takut Yunho akan meninggalkannya begitu Yunho kembali bertemu yeoja itu.

"Tapi pada kenyataannya, Yunho Hyung yang sekarang aku temui berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih baik dari dulu. Meski dulu Yunho Hyung berubah menjadi sosok yang penyayang, namun ia tetap enggan menunjukkan emosinya pada orang lain. Dan sekarang sepertinya sejak menikah denganmu Yunho hyung menjadi penyayang dan juga... posesif."

"Begitukah?" tanya Jaejoong melirih.

"Tentu. Maka dari itu, aku berharap kau bisa memberikan kehidupan pada hati Yunho hyung yang dingin itu. aku ingin kau membahagiakan Yunho Hyung. Kau jangan pernah meragukannya. Sekalinya Yunho mencitai seseorang, maka ia akan mencintai pasangannya dengan seluruh hidupnya."

"Minnie-ah, kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa nama yeoja itu?" tanya jaejoong.

"Heechul. Kim Heechul."

.

.

.

.

Sejak pulang dari pertemuannya dengan Changmin, Yunho merasa ada yang berbeda dari istrinya itu. Jaejoong hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Padahal yang ia tahu, Jaejoong adalah yeoja yang bawel dan cerewet. Yeoja itu pasti akan terus mengoceh tanpa pernah membiarkan bibir plum itu bungkam. Mungkin awalnya Yunho memang terganggu dengan hal itu, namun kebungkaman Jaejoong tenyata lebih mengganggunya. Jika boleh memilih, Yunho lebih baik mendengarkan ocehan tak bermanfaat dari bibir Jaejoong dari pada harus didiamkan seperti itu.

"Boo, kau marah padaku?" tanya Yunho pelan, begitu mereka sampai di cottage. Yeoja itu yang sedang terduduk di pinggir kasur hanya menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali lagi memunggungi suaminya itu.

"Boo, bicaralah. Aku tahu ada yang salah padamu. Atau kalau kau terus diam, aku akan pergi." Ancamnya. Meski tak melihatnya Yunho yakin jaejoong pasti terkejut dan membulatkan matanya. terbukti dari bahunya yang menegang.

Tak mendapat respon berarti Yunho benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Jaejoong. Namun sedetik kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tangan posesif melingkari pinggangnya. Ia tahu tangan kecil itu milik siapa. Namun Yunho masih ingin mengerjai istrinya itu lebih lama. Yunho tidak merespon atau pun mengatakan sesuatu pada istrinya itu.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku." lirih Jaejoong pada suaminya itu. Namun Yunho hanya terdiam saja, dan itu membuat jaejoong merasa bersalah. Yeoja cantik itu pun menggigit bibirnya hingga memerah.

"Yunnie..." rengeknya. Mata doe eyes itu hendak mengeluarkan air matanya. tapi sedetik kemudian, namaj tampan bermata musang itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Boo,.."

"Yunnie, mianhae.. jeongmal.. Hiks.. Hiks..."

Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dan menatap sayang yeoja cantik itu. Mata musangnya memancarkan cinta untuk istrinya yang kini sudah sesenggukkan itu. "boo, apapun masalahmu padaku, tolong bicaralah. Aku takkan marah."

"Yunnie.."

"Aku takkan pernah bisa benci padamu karena rasa cintaku terlalu besar untukmu. Kau segalanya bagiku." Ucap Yunho penuh penekanan. Lalu namja itu membawa tubuh kecil Jaejoong ke dalam pelukkan hangatnya. Ia menyesapi wangi yang menyeruak dari rambut panjang istrinya itu. Wangi yang membuat jwa raganya tenang dan bahagia. Bagi Yunho selama ada Jaejoongnya di sisinya, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Entah sejak kapan, Yunho rasanya sudah menyatakan kalau dirinya takkan bisa hidup tanpa istrinya lagi.

.

.

.

"Yeobo, kapan mereka pulang? Aku sangat merindukan menantuku itu.."

Namja paruh baya yang sibuk membalikkan koran paginya itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ocehan sang istri. Ya, sudah hampir 4 hari pasangan Yunjae itu pergi ke Jeju untuk berbulan madu. Dan sejak saat itu juga Mr. Jung membebas tugakan Yunho dari pekerjaan.

Akan tetapi, setiap hari ia harus selalu mendengarkan ocehan sang istri yang merengek mengatakan kalau ia merindukan Jaejoong. Yeoja paruh baya itu merasa kesepian tanpa Jaejoong. Maklum saja hampir setiap hari Jaejoong selalu menemani mertuanya itu kemana pun ia pergi. Dan sekarang sepertinya nyonya besar itu sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Kau bersabarlah, Chagy. Apa kau tidak menginginkan seorang cucu dari mereka?" tanya Mr. Jung.

"Ani. Aku juga ingin mendengar suara tangisan bayi dirumah ini. tapi.. mengapa mereka sangat lama? Bukankah membuat seorang anak hanya membutuhkan waktu sehari saja?" gerutunya. Dan sontak saja omongannya itu membuat Mr. Jung terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka istrinya yang dikenal lembut dalam tutur katanya itu bisa dengan frontal mengatakan hal intim seperti itu.

"Kita tidak tahu apakah Yunho puas hanya dengan satu malam saja. Bisa jadi Yunho akan mengurung Jaejoong seharian dikamar mereka. Ha...Ha...Ha.." ledek Mr. Jung. Mungkin kalau ada Yunho, mereka tidak akan sebebas ini membicarakan anak mereka itu. pasti kalau hal ini terdengar sampai ke telinga yunho bisa dipastikan namja tampan itu akan mengamuk.

"kau benar. Semakin sering mereka melakukannya, maka semakin cepat kita mendapatkan cucu..'

TING TONG

Suara bunyi bel pintu itu menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Pasangan Jung itu sama -sama menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?" tanya Mr. Jung heran. Namun tak lama semua tanda tanya itu terjawab sudah begitu sosok namja tinggi dengan wajah runcingnya berjalan ke arah mereka. Namja yang sudah hampir berbulan-bulan meninggalkan rumah tanpa jejak itu, kini kembali dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

"Appa, Eomma.. Il Woo pulang.."

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Thousand Vows For You**_

_**Chapter : 8/?**_

_**Genre : Marriage life, romance, GS**_

_**Cast : **_

_**Kim Jaejoong**_

_**Jung Yunho**_

_**Jung Il Woo**_

_**Kim Heechul**_

_**Shim Changmin**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**WARNING : Cerita gaje, Miss Ty berserakan dimana-mana..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Ada pepatah mengatakan kalau buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, apakah itu berlaku untuk dua orang yang tumbuh besar bersama?"**_

_**Previous Chapter**_

_**Suara bunyi bel pintu itu menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Pasangan Jung itu sama -sama menoleh ke sumber suara itu. **_

"_**Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?" tanya Mr. Jung heran. Namun tak lama semua tanda tanya itu terjawab sudah begitu sosok namja tinggi dengan wajah runcingnya berjalan ke arah mereka. Namja yang sudah hampir berbulan-bulan meninggalkan rumah tanpa jejak itu, kini kembali dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. **_

"_**Appa, Eomma.. Il Woo pulang.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Satu minggu, tiga hari, 14 jam, 57 menit, dan 120 detik.

Begitulah rasanya kebahagiaan baru saja menyapa sepasang pengantin baru ini. ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Sekembalinya dari pulau Jeju, mereka bak lem super lengket. Baik, Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mau saling berjauhan. Kedua orang ini seperti sudah melapisi diri masing-masing dengan lem perekat yang kuat. Lihat saja sekarang, setelah penerbangan mereka dari Jeju menuju Seoul, tangan mungil Jaejoong tak pernah lepas melingkar dari lengan kekar Yunho. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Yunho sama sekali tak hentinya mengumbar senyuman pada sang yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu.

"Kau tak lelah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh begitu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu dihatinya melihat bibir hati suaminya itu selalu melebar dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya kepada semua yang melintas didepannya. Jaejoong berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat beberapa Yeoja yang melintas didepan suaminya itu, hampir kehilangan keseimbangan karena terpesona dengan ketampanan Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengar ocehan sang istri, "Ani. Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti tersenyum jika saat ini disampingku ada makhluk manis yang sedang bergelayut manja disampingku."

"Gombal!" Jaejoong memukul pelan lengan sang suami. Biar begitu, ia pun tetap tersipu malu. Siapa yang takkan tersipu jika digoda oleh namja tampan seperti Yunho. Baginya butuh melakukan ritual mandi kembang 100 tahun, barulah ia bisa mendapatkan pria sempurna seperti Yunho.

Ya, memang begitulah kehidupan sepasang pengantin baru, yang penuh konflik namun romantis. Mereka sampai melupakan kalau sepasang mata lainnya menatap jengah pada pasangan itu. namja jangkung itu senantiasa menarik koper besarnya dan berjalan santai dibelakang pasangan Yunjae itu.

Changmin, begitulah semua orang memanggilnya. Kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih suka menunggu Yunho bersama paman dan bibi Jung, ketimbang harus menyusul mereka ke pulau Jeju. Lihatlah hasilnya sekarang, ia bagaikan kacang goreng. Yunho dan Jaejoong sama sekali tak memperhatikan keberadaannya. Changmin merasa jengah dirinya terus saja diabaikan. Bukan hanya ini saja, sejak di pesawat tadi, ia harus rela menjadi penonton setia pasangan Yunjae ini. meski menduduki bangku penumpang yang berdekatan, namun Yunho tak pernah sekalipun melirik ke arahnya. Namja bermata musang itu hanya sibuk menggoda dan merayu istri cantiknya itu. sungguh, Changmin ingin melempar pasangan itu sejauh yang ia bisa. Muak baginya jika selalu seperti ini.

"Hyung, bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan didepanku? Mataku iritasi melihatnya." Protes namja jangkung itu. Yunho yang merasa kegiatannya bersama sang istri terganggu, mendeath glare sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Kau ini?! aku tahu kau sering melihat adegan dewasa di laptopmu, jadi jangan berlagak sok suci didepanku." Balas Yunho sengit. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengajak yeoja..ehm.. Kyu..Kyuhun.."

"Kyuhyun!" ujar Changmin dengan nada kesal. Selalu saja sang hyung selalu menyebut namja yeoja cerewet itu. mentang-mentang sejak kecil yeoja bertubuh gempal itu selalu mengejarnya, bukan berarti ia juga menyukainya. Changmin tidak mau memperistri seorang buldouzer seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. rupanya kau masih ilfeel dengannya. Aku rasa setelah kau kabur ke Amerika selama bertahun-tahun dari kyuhyun, yeoja itu pasti sudah berubah. Bisa jadi ia memiliki tubuh yang indah bak gitar spanyol. Ledek Yunho.

"Yak! Hyung. Jebal jangan bicarakan tentangnya lagi. Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Bahkan eomma juga berubah menjadi mak comblang karena mulutmu itu."

"Yun, kau ini!" Jaejoong melerai. Ia pun melempar tatapan memelas pada sepupu iparnya itu. "Mianhae, Minnie-ah. Kami tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat kesepian." Ucap jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchana, Nuna. Aku memaklumi kalau kau terpaksa melakukannya karena desakkan beruang manja ini." ucapnya sambil melempar balik tatapan membunuh pada Yunho.

"Boo, kau jangan terlalu baik padanya. Aku tidak suka." Kini giliran Yunho yang protes melihat kedekatan istrinya dan changmin. Biar Yunho tahu kalau changmin tak mungkin berani mendekati Jaejoong, tapi tetap saja ia tak suka kalau Jaejoong berbaik hati pada namja selain dirinya.

"Kau ini posesif sekali." Cibir Jaejoong pada Yunho. "kajja, kita jalan bersama." Jaejoong memeluk lengan Changmin. Kini terlihatlah seorang yeoja cantik tengan menggandeng lengan pria di samping kanan dan kirinya. Ia terlihat seperti play girl.

"_Awas saja kau, Jung Jaejoong. Kuhabisi kau malam ini."_ ucap Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kembali kemari, anak durhaka?"

Dimeja ruang keluarga, terduduklah Mr. Jung dan istrinya serta namja yang kini menjadi tersangka disana. Jung Il Woo, tetaplah seperti namja yang dulu saat ia keluar dari rumah besar Jung. Tetap tak peduli, tetap tak santun, dan juga tetap tak sopan. Dengan gaya angkuhnya, namja bermata sipit itu duduk sambil mengangkat satu kaki jenjangnya bertumpu pada kakinya yang lain yang masih menyentuh karpet berbulu indah itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, Eomma. Aku hanya merindukan suasana rumah ini." jawabnya enteng. Sejak dulu, Mrs. Jung sangat mengetahui tingkah kurang ajar sang anak. Namun apa mau dikata, itu sudah menjadi tabiat yang melekat pada anak kandungnya itu.

"Apa uangmu sudah habis?" kali ini Mr. Jung yang membuka suara. Mata musangnya yang serupa dengan milik Yunho memandang anak tirinya tajam.

"Uang?" tanyanya meyakinkan, tapi kemudian bibir tipisnya mengeluarkan kekehan pelan. "Aku punya banyak, Appa. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Mr. Jung mulai merasa ada yang tak beres disini. Bagaimana bisa seorang Jung Il Woo yang hampir tak pernah menyentuh peralatan kantor dan hanya menghabiskan uang di diskotik memiliki uang.

"Adikku tercinta, Jung Yunho memberikan posisinya sebagai pemilik perusahaan Jung's Corp. Untukku."

DEG

Rasanya dunia Mr. Jung seperti runtuh seketika. Ia tak pernah menyangka anak kandungnya itu mau saja melepaskan harta peninggalan mendiang ibunya. Sejenak, bibir hati itu pun terkunci rapat-rapat. Ia membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti rumah megah itu.

Tak jauh dengan suaminya, Mrs. Jung juga sama terkejutnya. Ia bahkan tak pernah menyangka Yunho bisa begitu nekat melepaskan harta peninggalan mendiang ibunya, meski ia tahu kalau perusahaan itu akan hancur ditangan sang kakak tiri. Dalam hati, Mrs. Jung sangat menyayangkan tindakan Yunho. Tapi ia tahu, anak tirinya itu tak pernah sembarangan dalam mengambil keputusan. Ia yakin Yunho pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat melakukan itu semua.

"Apa yang membuat Yunho bisa begitu mudahnya melepaskan perusahaan itu untuk pria bar bar sepertimu?" tanya Mrs. Jung dengan nada dingin.

Jung Il Woo tertegun. Tak pernah seumur hidupnya melihat wajah sang ibu yang sebegini menakutkan. Sejak dulu, ialah yang mengontrol semua kendali atas ibunya. Tapi kini lihatlah, sang ibu seperti memandang putra kandungnya itu seperti seorang musuh. Namun sedetik kemudian, Il Woo berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi dan kembali ke tingkahnya yang angkuh.

"Adikku ingin aku menandatangani surat pergantian nama di surat nikahku dan Jaejoong. Tapi semua tak ada yang gratis. Harus ada imbalan atas apa yang aku lakukan. Dengan kata lain, Jung Yunho telah merebut calon pengantinku, Eomma."

PLAK

Tangan besar Mr. Jung melayang begitu saja ke wajah anak tirinya itu. tubuh besar itu pun berusaha mengatur napasnya yang bergejolak. Cukup sudah. Ini sudah kelewatan. Tangan besar itu melayang begitu saja dengan penuh kekuatan menampar wajah tirus anak tirinya. Terlihatlah pipi Il Woo yang semula tampan dan mulus kini menjadi merah lebam, bahkan sedikit merobek lapisan kulit itu hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari sana.

"Aku harap kau sadar diri. Bukan anakku yang merebut pengantinmu, tapi kau sendiri yang meninggalkannya di hari pernikahan kalian. Kau meninggalkan Jaejoong sediri di Altar. Tapi kau tahu, putraku terlalu bodoh untuk melepas masa lajangnya dan memilih menikah dengan wanita yang seharusnya menjadi istrimu itu, demi nama baik keluarga."

Sudah lama. Lama sekali Mr. Jung tak pernah berbicara selebar dan dengan nada tinggi seperti ini pada anak tirinya itu. ia memang menyayangi Il Woo seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, tapi baginya Yunho adalah segalanya. Ia takkan rela anaknya dihina meski oleh orang yang juga ia sayangi.

"Appa menamparku?" tanyanya sambil memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut sakit dan perih itu.

"Aku tak segan membunuhmu jika aku mau. Takkan kubiarkan keluargaku hancur begitu saja, ditangan anak tak berguna sepertimu." Maki Mr. Jung lagi, namun dengan nada yang tak setinggi tadi.

Kali ini mata sipit Il woo mencari sosok ibunya yang masih terduduk tenang disana. Meski ia tahu kalau sang ibu juga terkejut dengan tindakan suaminya, tapi bisa dilihatnya kalau ibunya itu tak ada sedikit pun niat untuk membelanya. Ia malah melihat ada sedikit raut kelegaan disana. Apakah sang ibu begitu senang melihat anaknya ditampar oleh orang yang bukan ayah kandungnya.

"Aku mau kekamarku." Ucap Il Woo meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya itu berdua di ruang keluarga. Mr. Jung yang melihat kepergian putra tirinya itu. ia bisa merasakan punggung sempit itu berjalan menaiki tangga dengan lesu. Ia juga tahu dalam hati, anak itu pasti kecewa atas tindakannya. Tapi, bagi Mr. Jung sudah saatnya Il woo sadar akan posisinya sekarang. ia bukan lagi anak tunggal, melainkan ia sudah menjadi sulung dari keluarga Jung. Sudah sepantasnya ia memberika contoh yang baik bagi adiknya, Jung Yunho.

"Maafkan kelakuan anakku, Yeobo." Suara lembut itu menyapu telinga pria paruh baya itu. dilihatnya sang isitri berjalan mendekat padanya, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Yeoja yang sudah menemaninya selama hampir 20 tahun itu memang paling mengerti dirinya saat ini.

"Tak apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Mr. Jung sambil menggenggam tangan sang istri yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

.

.

.

"Aku mau makan es krim pisang sekarang juga!" teriak Jaejoong didalam mobil. Saat ini Yunho sedang mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah besar Jung. Tapi mendadak sang istri ingin memakan es krim.

"Boo, aku sangat lelah. Bisakah kita mendapatkan makanan bodoh itu besok. Kau tahu, ini sudah hampir sore dan besok aku harus pergi bekerja."

"Makanan bodoh? Beraninya kau!" pekik Jaejoong kencang. "Baiklah, mulai malam ini jangan bicara denganku yang suka dengan makanan bodoh itu." amuknya. Changmin yang duduk dibelakang mereka hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Baru saja beberapa puluh menit yang lalu ia melihat pasangan yunjae begitu mesra dan tak terpisahkan bak lem, kini pasangan itu sudah beradu mulut.

Sejak tadi yeoja cantik yang dulu bermarga kim itu sedang merajuk, karena permintaannya tidak dituruti oleh Yunho. Entah mengapa hari ini ia ingin sekali memakan es krim dengan campuran buah pisang diatasnya. Lihatlah sekarang karena pemintaannya tidak dituruti, yeoja cantik bermata doe itu mogok bicara.

"Boo, tolonglah. Aku benar-benar lelah." Yunho hanya bisa memelas. Mungkin dulu ia tak mengenal yang namanya kelamahan, namun sejak hari dimana ia menyadari perasaannya untuk Jaejoong, Yunho tahu kalau sekarang kelemahan terbesarnya adalah seorang Jaejoong.

Namun Jaejoong bukannya menjawab, ia malahan membuang muka dan memilih menatap ke luar jendela kaca mobil ketimbang memandangi wjaah Yunho yang sudah menatapnya dengan memelas.

"Hyung, sudahlah turuti saja. Nanti aku yang menemani Nuna membelinya. Kau tidur saja dimobil." Akhirnya Changmin menengahi. Mendengar ucapan namja jangkung itu, mata doe eyes Jaejoong berbinar-binar. Ia menoleh ke arah Changmin dengan wajah sumringah.

"Jeongmal? Kau mau menemaniku, Minnie?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Dalam hati, ia pun juga ingin memakan makanan yang dibilang bodoh itu oleh Yunho. "Aku juga sekalian ingin makan."

Yunho menghela napasnya dalam. meski ia tahu masalah sudah selesai, namun pasti ketika sampai dirumah nanti, Jaejoong akan terus mendiaminya. Yah.. begitulah istri cantiknya kalau sudah merajuk.

"Arraseo!" pekiknya senang. Lalu Jaejoong memandang Yunho tapi dengan raut wajah sedingin mungkin. "Kau dengar? Jalankan sekarang cepat. " perintahnya pada Yunho. Biasanya Yunho akan langsung marah jika ada yang memerintahkannya seenaknya seperti itu. tapi begitu perintah itu keluar dari bibir plum Jaejoong, maka perintah yeoja cantik itu adalah segalanya.

"Baiklah, Nyonya Jung."

.

.

Setelah hampir 15 menit perjalanan, Yunho memarkirkan mobil sedan hitamnya di depan sebuah kedai es krim yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dengan senangnya jaejoong langsung membuka pintu mobilnya, padahal Yunho belum menghentikan mobilnya dengan sempurna. Yeoja itu juga tak segan menarik lengan changmin kencang, hingga namja jangkung itu hampir saja terjatuh.

Yunho yang melihatnya dari dalam mobil hanya bisa menyabarkan diri. Ia cemburu, meski itu Changmin. Ia yakin Changmin takkan berani mengambil Jaejoong darinya. Tapi, yang namanya rasa cemburu, tak pernah kenal tempat dan waktu. Memang Yunho merasa kalau dirinya saat ini kelewat berlebihan kepada Jaejoong. Rasanya ia ingin mematahkan seluruh tangan namja yang melihat ke arah Jaejoong dengan tatapan lapar. Begitu posesif dan terlalu cinta, begitulah tepatnya ia sekarang ini. padahal saat dulu Yunho masih menjalin hubungan dengan Heechul, ia tak pernah seperti ini. meski saat itu Yunho lah yang mengejar yeoja cantik itu dengan segala cara. Rasanya memiliki Jaejoong bagaikan menggenggam dunia ditanganmu. Baginya Jaejoong lebih berharga dari apapun didunia ini.

"Ah... Jaejoongie.. kau membuatku gila."

Sedangkan didalam sana, Jaejoong dan Changmin terlihat sedang mengantri didepan kasir. Antrian yang lumayan panjang, membuat jaejoong maklum. Ini bukanlah kedai es krim mewah yang setiap pelanggan mendapatkan pelayanan istimewa dari para pelayan disana. Semua pembeli harus rela mengantri demi mendapatkan cemilan lewat itu. Apalagi didepannya adalah seorang anak perempuan manis yang menggandeng tangan sang ibu yang sedang mengandung.

Berbicara tentang mengandung, Jaejoong berpikir bagaimana jika dirinya hamil nanti. Apakah ia juga aka berubah menjadi gemuk nantinya. Dan apakah juga Yunho masih mencintainya, mengingat kalau ia hamil nanti tubuhnya akan membesar. Tanpa sadar, tangan lentik itu terulur membelai perut ratanya. Changmin yang menyadarinya langsung menatap sendu ke arah kakak iparnya itu.

"Nanti saat Nunna hamil, aku yakin Yunho Hyung pasti akan semaki mencintaimu."

"Eh?" jaejoong tersentak. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Changmin sejak tadi terus memandanginya. Namun sedetik kemudian, mata doe eyes itu kembali menatap perut besar yeoja yang berada didepannya itu. "Aku hanya khawatir Yunho akan bosan begitu melihat tubuhku sebesar beruang nantinya."

"aku tak heran jika kau nanti akan berubah sebesar beruang, karena yang menanam bibit diperutmu juga keturunan beruang sih." Guraunya dan langsung mendapatkan cubitan kencang di lengannya.

"Aw.. Appo, Nunna."

"Rasakan." Ucap Jaejoong gemas. Lagi, tangan lentik itu pun kembali mencubit lengan namja jangkung itu dengan gemas.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Sosok yeoja dengan rambut coklat panjangnya menatap dua orang yang sedang bercanda itu dengan tatapan sendu. Tapi, apa mau dikata semua itu sudah terjadi. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, ia takkan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Shim Changmin.

Meski sudah tak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun, namun kyuhyun sangat mengenal postur namja jangkung yang baginya tak pernah berubah sama sekali. Sejak insiden dimana ia menyatakan cintanya pada Changmin, namja jangkung itu seperti menghindarinya. Changmin seperti sengaja menghindari kyuhyun yang dulu terlihat sangat jelek. Mungkin karena malu.

Sejenak kyuhyun pun terkekeh. Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia bisa begitu munafik dengan meyakini diri sendiri kalau dirinya sudah melupakan Changmin, tapi nyata setelah melihat namja itu kebali, hatinya berdegub tak karuan. Kini semuanya telah berubah, tubunya sudah tak segemuk dulu, kacamata besar yang selalu ia pakai sudah tergantikan oleh kontak lens berwarna coklat, dan juga jerawat yang dulu memenuhi seluruh wajahnya, kini sudah menghilang. Cho Kyuhyun yang berdiri sekarang adalah yeoja cantik yang mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut untuknya.

Tidak, pikirnya. Tidak ada lagi Cho Kyuhyun yang lemah. Niatnya semula datang ke kedai ini untuk membeli es krim, bukan untuk bernolstagia. Shim Changmin hanya masa lalu baginya. Ia harus melangkah maju dan mulai membuka lembarang bersama namja lain, yang bersedia menerimanya apa adanya bukan karena penampilannya. Dengan langkah berani, Kyuhyun pun berjalan menghampiri Changmin yang sedang memilih menu. Jaejoong yang berada disampingnya menyadari kehadiran yeoja yang sejak tadi hanya memandang ke arah Changmin.

"Annyeong.." sapa Jaejoong. Ia sangat yakin kalau yeoja itu pasti temannya Changmin. Maka dengan ramahnya ia melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong." Suara Kyuhyun yang lembut terdengar oleh telinga Changmin. Ia sangat mengenal suara ini. suara yang selalu ia hindari dan ia jauhi. Langsung saja namja jangkung itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tadinya ia pikir ia akan melihat sosok yeoja dengan tubuh gemuk, kacamata besar, dan juga jerawat di wajahnya. Tapi ia salah. Yeoja yang berdiri didepannya adalah yeoja tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Yeoja dengan mata bulat indah, tubuh langsung dan juga rambut ombak coklatnya berdiri didepannya sambil memberikan senyumannya.

"Annyeong, Changmin-ah. Lama tak berjumpa." Sapa Kyuhyun. "Kau tak mengingatku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi begitu ia melihat Changmin yang masih terdiam membisu memandanginya.

Sontak mata Changmin melebar. Tak mungkin. Tidak secepat itu. ia hanya menghabiskan waktu beberapa tahun di Amerika, apa saja yang sudah ia lewatkan selama ia tidak disini.

"Ah... ternyata kau temannya Minnie. Kenalkan aku Kim...Ani.. Jung Jaejoong. Aku kakak ipar Minnie." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. Yeoja bermata doe eyes itu sangat senang bertemu dengan orang baru. Saking senangnya ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan perubahan air wajah Changmin yang seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adalah teman Changmin saat sekolah dulu." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku istrinya Jung Yunho. Kau kenal?" sambungnya lagi. Jaejoong berbicara dengan senangnya hingga melupakan pesanannya yang sudah jadi dan hampir meleleh diatas meja kasir itu.

"Kau istrinya Yunho Oppa. Wah cantik sekali." Puji Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat pipi jaejoong merona.

"Bisakah kita pergi? Aku lelah. Aku yakin Yunho Hyung sudah menunggu kita." Ucap Changmin. Namun kali ini dengan nada dinginnya. Wajahnya terlihat muram. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun tahu akan hal itu. tapi mereka berdua sama sama tak ada yang mengetahui penyebabnya.

"Ah.. benar. Baiklah, kami pulang dulu Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau kau sempat, mainlah ke rumah. Aku akan menunggumu. Kita bisa menjadi teman bicara."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Rumah besar Jung bukanlah tempat asing baginya. Ia sudah sering menginjakkan kaki disana. Selain karena orang tuanya dan ayah Yunho adalah rekan bisnis, Kyuhyun kesana juga demi melihat wajah Changmin.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun, Eonni." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisikan nomor teleponnya. Kyuhyun memang biasa menyimpan puluhan kertas yang berisikan nomor teleponnya, mengingat tak ada satupun yang mengenali perubahan pada tubuhnya itu. Changmin yang melihat itu sedikit melirik melihat angka digit yang tertera disana.

"Ah.. Gomawo. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil kertas itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tas tentengnya. Kemudian Jaejoong dan Changmin berjalan keluar kedai es krim, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terus menatap punggung lebar namja jangkung yang berjalan disamping jaejoong itu.

Ia sudah kalah telak.

Bahkan melihatnya saja Changmin seperti tak sudi lagi. Beginikah akhirnya ketika mereka bertemu lagi. Ia pikir setelah semua perubahan pada tubuhnya, Changmin akan bisa melihatnya. Tapi sepertinya, ia salah. Changmin ternyata tetap bersikap dingin padanya. Dengan begini ia sudah menyerah. Menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Changmin.

.

.

Didalam mobil, Jaejoong snagat menikmati es krimnya dengan lahap. Ia dan Changmin sengaja membawa pulang es krim itu, karena takut Yunho mengamuk karena terlalu lama menunggu, namun, begitu mereka kembali Yunho merasa janggal. Ada yang berubah dari raut wajah Changmin sejak keluar dari kedai es krim itu. dan kini kedua mata Changmin tertutup dan hembusan napas yang teratur menandakan kalau namja jangkung itu sedang tertidur lelap.

"Boo, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian didalam tadi?"

"Apanya?" tanya jaejoong balik dengan mulut penuh es krim.

"Kau itu telan dulu makananmu itu." bentak Yunho pelan tanpa sedikit pun kehilangan konstrasi dari kemudinya.

"Tadi kami bertemu dengan temannya Changmin." Jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Nugu?"

"Kyuhyun."

"MWO!?" pekik Yunho.

"Ish.. kau ini. bisa tidak sih tidak berteriak di telingaku. Bisa tuli aku jika terus terusan begini." Keluhnya sambil memegangi telinga kanannya.

"Kau.. tadi..." ucap Yunho terbata. Namun belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Jaejoong sudah menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Changmin terlalu syok. Jadinya ia seperti itu. aku tahu itu. tapi rasanya mendengar pertengkaran kalian tadi dibandara, aku sangat menyayangkan sikap Changmin. Biar bagaimana pun Kyuhyun adalah seorang yeoja. Ia bisa saja sakit hati dengan sikap Changmin. Tapi tadi aku lihat ia terlihat santai." Ujar jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho. Kemudinya ia belokkan ke arah blok rumahnya. Terlihatlah sebuah gerbang besar yang menyambut mereka di rumah besar keluarga Jung.

"iya, harusnya kalau Changmin tidak menyukainya, ia hanya perlu mengatakannya. Kalau sampai seperti ini pasti akan rumit. Aku sedikit kasihan dengan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia terlihat sangat sedih dengan sikap dingin Changmin."

"Hah.. cinta itu rumit Boo." Lirih Yunho.

'Kalau cinta itu mudah, kau tidak mungkin baru menyatakan cinta padaku sekarang. harusnya sejak kita berada di altar dulu." Sungut Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat saat saat itu. dimana ia dengan tekadnya yang belum sepenuhnya diyakini, ia rela menggantikan Il Woo di altar dan menikahi Jaejoong, tapi sepertinya pengorbanannya terbayar sudah. Saat ini ada Yeoja cantik yang setia berdiri disampingnya dan juga ia sangat mencintai yeoja itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kalau sedari tadi Changmin mendengar semua percakapan itu dalam tidur palsunya. Kata kata Jaejoong tadi seperti pisau yang tertancap dihatinya. Benar, kalau pun Changmin tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, harusnya ia bilang sejak awal. Bukannya malah menggantungnya dengan cara pengecut seperti itu, kabur ke Amerika tanpa kabar. Kali ini Changmin benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia tak mau lagi menyakiti Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu pantas bahagia. Kalau pun yeoja itu masih mencintainya, Changmin harus berusaha mencintainya juga. Dan kalau pun Kyuhyun sudah memiliki orang lain, ia pun harus rela melepaskannya. Namun satu pertanyaan yang melintas dibenaknya. Setelah semua yang terjadi, Sanggupkah ia begitu saja membiarkan Kyuhyun bersanding dengan yang lain?

.

.

Yunho pun memarkirkan mobil sedannya di tepat didepan pintu masuk utama rumah megah itu. disana tampak sang ayah dan Jung sang ibu sedang memanti mereka dengan wajah sumringah. Entah apa ini, yang jelas Yunho bisa melihat ketulusan disana saat sang ibu sedang tersenyum memantinya keluar dari dalam mobil.

Pertama yang keluar dari dalam mobil adalah Jaejoong. Dengan langkahnya yang riang, ia pun langsung memeluk Mrs. Jung yang sudah merentangkan tangannya lebar untuk menantu cantiknya itu.

"Selamat datang, Joongie. Umma sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya sambil memeluknya erat. Namun ia melihat sosok lain selain anak dan menantunya. Dan ia kenal siapa itu.

"Eoh? Minnie-ah?"

Changmin dengan sopan memerikan salam kepada paman dan bibinya itu dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Annyeong, Imo, Samchon."

"Apa kabarmu, nak?" tanya Mr. Jung lembut sambil menepuk pelan pundak Changmin.

"Baik, Samchon."

Mereka berempat saling berbagi kasih, sampai melupakan keberadaan Yunho. Merasa terabaikan, Yunho berdehem pelan menyadarkan semua yang berada disana.

"Ah, Yunho-ah.. kau pasti lelah. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian." Ucap Mrs. Jung lembut. Namun Yunho hanya diam sambil menatapnya dengan sepasang mata musang itu. Tanpa terduga, tubuh tegap Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh yeoja yang sudah membesarkannya selama 20 tahun itu.

"Aku pulang... Eomma." Bisik Yunho ditelinga yeoja paruh baya itu. Mrs. Jung menitihkan air mata, tak kuasa menahan rasa harunya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Yunho memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. rasanya ia telah menemukan sosok seorang putera pada diri Yunho.

Semua yang ada disitu termasuk Changmin dan Jaejoong sama sama menatap haru keduanya yang laing berpelukan. Meski Jaejoong adalah penghuni baru dirumah itu, tapi ia sudah merasakan atmosfer berbeda antara Yunho dan ibunya, meski tak tahu apa itu. yang pasti sekarang ia senang melihat suaminya kembali akur dengan ibunya.

"Hey.. kalian melupakanku?"

Suara berat itu mengusik suasana haru itu. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disana ia melihat sosok namja tinggi dengan mata sipitnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan senyuman menawan, yang dulu sering membuatnya jatuh hati, Jung Il Woo berjalan mendekati jaejoong. Dan, sedetik itu juga sesuatu dalam diri yeoja cantik itu bangkit. Perlahan kakinya melangkah juga mendekati Il Woo. Merasa mendapatkan angin segar, Il Woo mempercepat langkahnya. Dalam benaknya, ia berpikir Jaejoong sebentar lagi akan datang dan memeluknya erat.

Yunho yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari sang ibu, menatap was was atas apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong, begitu juga Changmin dan juga pasangan Jung senior itu. mereka sudah tahu pasti hari ini akan datang, tapi tak pernah ada yang berani membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong disaat mereka bertemu lagi dengan namja yang dulu hampir menjadi suaminya itu.

Ketika sampai, Jaejoong berdiri mantap didepan namja yang dulu tega meninggalkannya dialtar. Mata doe eyes itu menatap wajah tampan Il Woo dalam-dalam.

"Jae, aku merindukanmu.."

"..."

Il Woo yang tak mendapat respon berarti, mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Namja itu hendak akan mencium Jaejoong. Yunho yang juga menyadari hal itu, mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong dan Il Woo. Namun, langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh istrinya itu.

BUGH

Dengan semua tenaga yang dimilikinya, jaejoong langsung melayangkan bogemnya pada Il Woo. Semua yang berada disana membulatkan matanya., termasuk Yunho. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau dibalik tubuh mungil Jaejoong, terdapat kekuatan yang besar. Buktinya, saat ini semua bisa melihat wajah Il Woo yang tadi memerah karena tamaparan Mr. Jung, kini membiru dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidungnya karena bogeman istri seorang Jung Yunho itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sampai aku ingin sekali membunuhmu saat ini juga, Chagy." Ujar Jaejoong sengit menatap tubuh Il Woo yang tersungkur diatas lantai. Saat ini dimata Il Woo ia seperti melihat seorang iblis yang masuk dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Mata doe eyes itu yang dulu selalu memancarkan cinta, kini hanya ada tatapan membunuh untuknya.

"..Joongie..."

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
